The Queen Will Rise
by crazyasssoul
Summary: The title "Princess" meant nothing to her. It was more of an insult, it never held any true power. One day, she would be Queen and on that day she would show them. It's time to act instead of sit and wait for someone else. She will rescue herself, her sister, a kingdom and King that needed her more than she knew. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, I APOLOGIZE. PLEASE READ, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. : I apologize for typo's. If you have any idea's or suggestions, please feel free to message me, as well as any questions you may have. I will be finishing my other stories soon, or at least adding new chapters, just trying to write them up in the best way I can. Writers block -_-' Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the movie or characters, goes for future chapters.**

It had been weeks since she last heard from Dawn. Her father just assured her that it was Dawn being Dawn, that they had probably stopped by everything, letting her roam through and pick flowers, talk to everyone, and every cute boy she came across. She new Dawn was social, but she also knew she didn't break promises, especially ones that she was to contact her every few days. It had gone 3 weeks, and her father didn't seemed worried at all, just told her to wait, the time would come when her sister would be home again. She left her room and made her way down to the council room. She heard voices on the other side of the door, she leaned against it listening to the conversation going on.

"Why are we not telling her? Shouldn't she know about her sister?" One of the elders was speaking, she wasn't sure who it was though, to her, they all sounded the same. They were old men, with long white hair and beards, always debating everything.

"We will not be telling her. Knowing Marianne, she would go in blind with no aid. No, we keep this amongst ourselves." With that she burst through the doors, she stared the King down, her wings twitched with her annoyance.

"Marianne! This is a meeting. Yo-"

"Where. Is. She." She glared around the room, though they all looked away from her, careful not to meet her gaze, finally settling on her father. "Father. Tell me now."

"Marianne… Dear, she is fine, I assure you." She made her way around the giant table, arms crossed. Meeting eye level with her father.

"Where." Her wings were now making a clacking noise, her anger was rising, they all knew the sign. They stared at each for a couple moments before he sighed.

"We hear she is in the Dark Forest."

"How?" He gave her a look that pleaded with her, but she only raised an eyebrow. She played this game very well.

"She dipped out of site from her guards, they searched for her and they managed to catch a glimpse of her wings heading into the Dark Forest." She slammed her fist into the table, her voices raising.

"And they didn't go after her! It's their job to protect her!" His ears dropped. His voice low and pleading.

"Marianne, if they had followed her, there would be a potential start of a war. We are trying to send someone out to negotiate. It's just going to take time." He reached for her, but she only moved away. She looked at them all, they were old, they didn't want to fight or at least lost the will to. Without a word she fled out of the room, heading through the castle, into her room. Slamming the doors she looked around. Ever since Roland she knew her way around a sword, she was probably better than most soldiers they had. She quickly changed out of the light purple dress she had on and made her way to the large closest. Throwing on her rose tank top, black leggings and mid calf boots. She quickly wrapped her hands, one almost appeared to be a glove the other was just a simple wrap. She attached her sword to her hip, glancing around she gave a soft sigh, jumping out her window she let her wings glide her down, making her way out of the village below. It took her half the day to make it to the edges forest. She landed a little ways making sure not to step foot into the Dark Forest just yet. It would be the second time she stepped foot in it. She shook her head, refusing to recall the brief moment she had before. She glanced up and saw that the primroses were blooming once again, though most of the flowers were torn apart or dead. Taking a deep breath she lifted into the air once more, making her way quickly and as quietly as her wings could.

After what seemed like hours, a large stump came into view, though it was giving off a soft glow. Stopping on a branch she watched below. It looked like an entrance, a large skull was both bridge and entrance. She cursed to herself, realizing she knew nothing about the Dark Forest, or the castle? She studied it, goblins were coming in and out, there was plenty of shouting going on. She leapt from the branch, making sure she kept close to the branches, attempting to hide herself. When she got close enough, she dove down towards the empty moat, landing she looked up and waited. It didn't appear as though anyone saw her. She walked around, looking for a tunnel or back entrance that might have been forgotten. She had made it almost half way around when she saw a small hole, clearing it from the few branches and weeds she peered in. It looked as though it was a tunnel leading straight in, to where she didn't know. She shook her head as she climbed in. She didn't like the confinement, or the fact she couldn't use her wings at a moments notice. She was growing more anxious as she kept crawling through the dirt. Finally she saw a dim light, when she reached it she waited. Listening. Her long ears twitched and she tilted her head to the right, she heard sobbing. Quickly she climbed out and ran, glancing in each cell before moving to the next. Finally she saw a small figure hunched over and shaking.

"Dawn!" The small figure spun and ran to the bars, grasping her hands. Tears streaked her eyes, her blonde tussled hair had dirt and twigs in it. She cupped her sisters face. "What happened?"

"I-I…. It was Roland…. He came out of no where. There, there were some soldiers with him. He threw me into the forest and goblins found me. I-I tried to tell them….. They didn't listen! I'm so sorry Marianne!" Her sister began sobbing again. She glanced around, looking at the bars, they looked old, with the right amount of force she could pry it open. "Marianne you have to go. The King… he won't listen… Please…" She let go of her sister, unsheathing her sword and began working on the hinges.

"I'm not leaving you Dawn." The first hinge popped out, she moved to the second one, she had to bring down force, flapping her wings vigorously to give her any extra strength. Finally the hinge popped off, the gate falling into the cell. She grabbed Dawns hand, pushing her through the small tunnel she came in.

"Move, fast, they heard that." They crawled as fast as they could, reaching the end, she looked at her sisters wings for the first time. They were soaked. For their wings, it would be nearly impossible for her to fly. She paced, she could carry her, but then she couldn't wield her sword properly, unless she hung off to the side, though she didn't think Dawn could hold on that long. Maybe if they got to a branch far enough, then she could carry her properly. It was worth a shot.

"Dawn, wrap your hands around my neck, it's going to be an awkward flight, but I need to be able to hold my sword until we're far enough." Dawn just nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck. She brought her arm around her sisters waist, holding as tight as her arm could and lurched up into the sky as fast as she could. She glanced down and noticed the goblins were running full force out of the castle chasing after them. "Hold on!" She made her wings flap harder and faster as they tried to make their way through the forest, it was then she saw a shadow moving fast, closing in on them. She landed and pushed Dawn behind her, readying her sword just in time for it to meet a blade, it was attached to a large staff. She looked up, her eyes going wide to what was standing before her. The creature was definitely taller than her, it's features were pointed and it was covered in chitin, the fingers were like talons, gripping the staff, she looked back up to its face, the piercing blue eyes met hers.

"What are you doing taking my prisoner?" His voice was menacing and deep, there was a hint of an accent, but she couldn't quite place it. She gripped her sword tighter and pushed his staff away, she raised her wings as though to put up a wall between her and Dawn.

"I, am taking her home." Her voice came out angrier and harsher than she expected, though she didn't mind it. He laughed at her before swinging at her again, though she blocked with more determination this time.

"She is my prisoner, you can not take her as you wish. She is a Princess who trespassed, I will deal with her as I see fit." She lurched at him, her wings slightly lifting her above the ground reaching his eye level.

"She is MY sister, and she is going home!" He raised an eyebrow at her, his grin revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"A Princess who can hold a sword? I figured the King would send an army, not a little girl." She snarled at him, kicking him in the chest, flipping back and grabbing her sister before taking off again. Dawn clutched to her as she maneuvered around the forest, not exactly sure where she was going. She didn't bother glancing behind her it would just slow her down. She begged her wings to go faster, finally she saw the light through the thorny bushes. She was about to land when she felt a hand on her ankle, without thinking she threw dawn into the light as she was lurched back, her sword fell out of her grip from the force of her back hitting the thing behind her. An arm was tightly gripped around her, she peered up to see the King looking down at her, anger was written over his features, but she only grinned. Looking back she saw Dawn standing at the edge, watching with tears in her eyes as she screamed for her. Marianne managed to yell one thing before she felt something on the back of her head, and her vision blacked out, her senses disappearing and her body becoming limp.

"RUN!"

-x- Fairy Kingdom Castle - Dawn & King

Dawn trembled as the few maid helped her make her way to the Council room, she was cold, her wings were slowly drying but not enough that she would try to fly just yet. The doors opened and revealed her father at the far end of the large table surround by the 11 council members. They all stopped talking as they watched Dawn enter the room. The king ran to her and embraced her, she hugged him for a quick moment before pushing him away.

"Why did only Marianne come get me?" Her father stared at her, confused.

"Dear, we have been discussing how to get you home for almost 6 hours! I thought Marianne was in her room. Where is she?" Dawn's eyes filled with tears again.

"The Bog King has her. She, she, she th-threw me into the kingdom just as he grabbed her." She started to sob again, shaking as her father brought her into an embrace. They stood there for a moment, he thought about what to do then an idea hit him.

"Send Roland. Give him what ever he requires. Tell him he rides out in the morning." Dawn pushed back, shocked.

"Father! You can't send Roland! He's the one who did this!"

"What are you talking about?" Just then Roland and a bunch of men burst into the room, blood dripping from their swords.

-x- Dark Forest Castle - Marianne

Groaning as she tried to move her head. Pain shot up her spine as she lifted herself. Opening her eyes her vision was blurring at first, black spots covering everything. Blinking a couple times it finally cleared. Looking around she saw she was in the dungeon. It was dark and cold, nothing like the Fairy Castle. Shivering, she willed herself to stand, only to wince in pain again as her ankle gave out. Grasping onto the bed before she fully fell. Sitting she looked down, taking off her boot, there was a large dark purple bruise forming around her left ankle and down to the top of her foot. It didn't feel broken, just terribly sprained. She slipped her boot back on carefully and took a deep breath, carefully she made her way to the door. There was a small barred window, she went to open her wings but she suddenly realized they were heavy, looking to her side she reached out to her wings, they were soaked. She tried lifting them, fluttering them, anything, but it just caused her to hiss in pain. She punched the door, hard, leaving a small dent in the wood. Anger flared through her, she was hoping Dawn made it make, she was hoping her father would send someone, anyone to come. She made her way to the far wall, she inched her way down the wall, careful not to put much weight on her foot. When she was finally settled she kept her eyes glued to the door. There was light coming from underneath the door and through the small window.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but the pain in her ankle became unbearable. She started to clench her jaw and grind her teeth. She even found a sharp rock and began digging it into her hand, trying to find some other way to take her mind off the pain. Though after awhile, it stopped working. She then dug harder, blood was dripping from her hand, heavier each time she dug in. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps coming. The door opened but she didn't bother to look up, just kept digging the rock into her hand, hissing in pain as she was sure she was reaching bone. Suddenly her hand was lurched away, dropping the rock, she looked up to see the King kneeling in front of her, confusion on his face.

"Now why would a Princess purposely harm herself?" His eyes narrowed but she just stared at him. He dropped her hand and stepped back, accidentally brushing against her foot, causing her to contain a scream, but her fist slammed into the stone floor, making a hard smack that echoed on the walls. He knelt again, this time looking from her foot to her face. He reached out to her ankle only for her to lurch it towards her chest, this time she yelped, not realizing how hard she yanked. Tears pricked her eyes but she didn't will them to fall. She dug her thumb into her right hand, causing more blood to fall. He grabbed her wrist again, only this time is wasn't as harsh. "Your ankle yes?" She gave him a quick nod. Afraid her voice would give away the true amount of pain she was in. His long taloned hand reached her mid calf, the other slowly lifting off her boot, revealing the now almost blackened foot. His fingers were gentle as they moved her foot around as carefully as they could. He looked up at her and gestured to her leggings. "May I?" She gave a slow nod this time, curiosity peaked her interest. Slowly he lifted her legging, the bruise made its way up, fading just below mid calf. Swallowing she found the courage to speak.

"It's not broken." Her voice came out low and harsh, he glanced up at her.

"I, it is not, but, it is dislocated. I must put it back in place."

"Fuck…" She hadn't mean for that to be heard, but he now fully looked at her giving a soft chuckle.

"I did not know Princesses swore." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Can you just…." She gestured to her foot. Not liking what was going to happen next. He looked at her shocked.

"Do you want something to hold onto? Bite on? It will hurt." She balled her hands into fists glaring at him.

"Just do it." He sighed at her. Without warning or counting he popped it back into place. A blood curdling scream ripped from her, she slammed her fist into the floor again. Her breathing quickened for a couple moments before she managed to slow it down again. She opened her eyes which now felt heavy, he was watching her.

"What." It came out bitter, but he didn't laugh.

"I expected you to pass out. Or at least cry. Just surprised me is all." This time she chuckled.

"I've lost the will to cry long ago." She attempted to stand, leaning against the wall, he stood with her, still watching her every movement. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward, only it gave out on her, pain shooting up her leg. She swore under her breath again as he helped her sit back on the bed. Her hands gripped the edge as she stared down at her feet. Anger surged through her, it was the first time she felt helpless in 2 years. She met his gaze, her eyes sent daggers at him, making him raise an eyebrow. She spoke through her teeth. "My wings."

"Ah, It is to make sure you can not fly out should you escape. A precaution if you will." She nodded her head, that was smart actually, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

"Would you be willing to make a deal?" He cocked his head to the side. "You keep my wings wet," She shuddered inwardly at the idea, wet wings were dangerous, if they got to heavy they could rip, meaning she would never fly again. "I get to go to the Infirmary." He gave a slight nod of approval.

"Not only good with a sword, but a smart Princess. Very rare." Anger flared through her again, but she maintained it as best as she could.

"I know the dangers of wet wings, but I also know the dangers of an untreated wound, even if just a bruise."

"Alright Princess, you have a deal."

She then snapped, lifting herself off the bed, facing him she was about to swing when the pain shot up her leg, she felt herself falling as her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke, she could hear people whispering. They were close, but not close enough for her to hear what they were saying. Breathing out, she opened her eyes which protested. The lamp on the wall was bright enough to make her flinch. Lifting her hand to  
cover her eyes she saw it was now bandaged, a small red spot on in the center. She looked at her hand in confusion, looking down she saw that her boot was off revealing the nasty bruise underneath. Slowly she sat up, looking around. There were shelves  
on the walls filled with different sized jars that held different colors, there were a couple beds around the room, at the door were two goblins, one was slightly taller than the other and chubbier, they seemed to be talking before one caught her  
glimpse. The larger one nudged the smaller one.

"Go tell the King. Quickly."

"Why do I have to?"

"He likes you more."

"Oh. OK." The smaller one ran out the door. The chubbier one hesitantly walked closer to her.

"My, my name is Thang. Yo-you are in the Infirmary." Thang stopped at the other bed, carefully not to come closer.

"How?" She swung her legs to the side of the bed. She shook her head as she tried to stand, pain shot up her leg making her nauseous. Giving it a couple seconds it passed. She tested her foot out a couple times. She would be hopping for the next little  
bit, that was certain. She looked back up at Thang who just stared at her.

"Howwhat?"

"How did I get in the Infirmary?" Thang stood there, mouth opening and closing, as though trying to find the right answer. She rolled her eyes and began hopping towards the door. She then had an idea, she lifted her wings, they weren't fully dry and they  
were still fairly heavy, but they would be able to let her hover, just enough to keep pressure off her foot. She was about to push the door open when it swung open causing her wings to falter making her fall back. A hand reached out and stopped her  
from completely falling. She met eyes with the striking blue again. After a couple seconds she let her wings flutter again, lifting her feet slightly off the ground. He then let go of her wrist and leaned against his staff.

"You recover quickly." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Why're you being so nice? Why aren't my wings soaked?" He shot his eye brows up.

"Just cause' you are my prisoner, does not mean I can not treat you well. As for your wings, you can fly, but not far enough with how wet they still are." This only made her more suspicious, though he was right, her wings still felt heavy, a long flight  
would not be the smartest move.

"Why am I your prisoner? I didn't do anything to you." He raised a finger and smiled, showing his teeth.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong Princess. You broke into my castle and let my previous prisoner escape. Call it a, trade, if you will." She fluttered close to his face, anger ran through her.

"Marianne!" He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Feisty aren't ya?" His voice dropped even lower, his accent becoming more apparent. "Aren't Princesses suppose to be obedient?" Her lip twitched at his insult, but he just watched her, amused. She noticed his eyes grew a shade darker. Without thinking,  
she curled her hand into a fist and connected it to his jaw.

"Call me Princess. One. More. Time." He turned his head slowly to face her, he face was inches away from his, but he still held that amusement. He leaned in, his lips brushing her ear.

"Princess." Rage filled her, she swung again, but he stepped back into the hallway, watching her. He gave his staff to Thang, and lifted his arms, urging her on. She lurched herself forward and like that they were fighting, though something about it seemed  
to be like they were dancing. He would duck and turn, she would spin around him, each trying to land a punch, but she felt like he was holding back. After a couple moments of them going in circles, her wings began to tire. She let herself land, a  
small shot of pain came causing her step to falter, she braced herself against the wall. Through her lashes she saw him reach out, she snapped her head up glaring at him.

"Don't." He stopped for a brief moment before rolling his eyes and walking to her. Her entire body tensed as he lifted her. His arm made its way around her back and under her arms. He walked back into the Infirmary, placing her on the same bed as before.  
She went to stand again, but he only placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Here." His voice was harsh, as though scolding a child. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head, crossing her arms. He raised an eyebrow at her. She lifted her arms in the arm.

"Fine." He watched for another moment before leaving. She watched him leave, noticing how his wings were not of that of a butterfly or moth, they were that of a dragon fly, though his were faded and brown. Before she could get a better look he was gone.  
She sighed, looking around again. For the Dark Forest, it actually wasn't that bad as far as she could tell. Instead of stone and flowers, they had stone, roots and dirt, it had more of an earthly feel. Something inside her told her it felt more like  
home than the Fairy Castle. That puzzled her, she had never been here before, nor even thought of visiting. Why was the King being so cautious around her, as though he was amused with her in some way. She admitted she liked how he didn't talk to her  
like she was a fragile thing. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Thang came back in, with the shorter creature at it's side again.

"Stuff, quiet." Stuff huffed and walked over to the bed looking up at her.

"But this is the second Princess in less than a day! Are we sure that one of them can-"

"Stuff!" Thang smacked it upside the head, glaring at the smaller creature.

"S-sorry…"

"The King had to make an errand real quick, he told us to ask if you were hungry or needed anything." Thang looked at her with what she assumed was a smile.

"Actually, could I go somewhere else? Anywhere is fine."

"He told you to stay here." Thang crossed its arms, tapping its foot. "Though… I guess the throne room would be ok…"

"Oh! The throne room has a massive skylight! You can see the moon and stars!" Stuff smiled again, looking at her with excitement.

"That sounds…. Lovely?" She was never one to use, cutesy words.

"Ok. Stuff, you wait by the door and tell the King when he gets back where we are." With the they began to walk, she noticed his staff was leaning against the wall. Debating in her head, she took it, Thang looked at her with fear but said nothing.

"I'm just using it to help me walk." Thang gave her a hesitant nod before continuing walking down the hallway. As they walked she looked over the staff. It was wooden that twirled around itself making its way up. At the top it looked almost like a dream  
catcher with a large amber stone in the center held by leather straps. It was truly beautiful, at the top stood a small secured blade that had the wood twirling around at the base.

They made there way through an archway leading into a massive room, massive dome room was decorated with roots, stone and smoothed over dirt. In it's own way it was nice, looking all the way up she saw the massive skylight that let the moonlight in, you  
could see the stars so clearly. Glancing around she saw on the far side was a massive throne. The throne itself was that of a spine of an animal surrounded by larger roots that curled its way up almost making a crown. She made her way to the center  
of the room, still gripping the staff as she looked up, it was the first time she saw the night sky like this. It truly was beautiful. It was a full moon tonight, it seemed so large, as though it would crash through the glass any second. She had lowered  
the staff, she ignored the pain in foot as she stood, just staring. She closed her eyes. For the first time in years, she felt at peace, like she was at home. It was an odd feeling she knew, but she wanted to relish in the thought that maybe she was  
home. A small slowly made its way across her lips as she soaked in the moonlight. Slowly she raised her arms up, bringing the staff with her. The smile only grew. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking up at the moon once more. Something caught her attention  
in the corner of her eye, she spun bringing the staff to her defense, only to slightly relax and bring the staff to her side once more, leaning against giving relief to her ankle. The King stared at her first then to his staff, his brows coming together  
in confusion.

"I used it to help me walk. I, uh, here." She winced as she put weight on her foot again, holding out his staff towards him. He walked towards her slowly, hesitantly he pushed it back to her.

"If it helps, it is fine." His voice was just barely above a whisper. Clearing his throat he lifted his hand revealing he had been holding a small jar. "This will help. May I?" He pointed to her ankle. She felt a small heat move across her cheeks as she  
gave him a small nod. He knelt down, gently taking her ankle. He lightly placed the ointment on the top of her foot, making his way up to the top of the bruise. She let out a soft sigh as instantly the pain started to recede. He left go of her ankle  
and stood again giving a soft chuckle. "It is an old remedy we use here in the Dark Forest. Speeds up the healing and numbs the pain. Very rare to have, even harder to find." She tilted her head at him.

"Why are you being so nice?" He rubbed the back of his neck, giving an awkward smile before moving up to his throne. She remained where she was, watching him as he sat, leaning back, his elbow on the armrest, his head in his hand, watching her. She shuddered  
under his gaze.

"I don' know. Somethin about you." His accent came through again, his gaze on her never faltering. "Ya not like the rest." She scoffed.

"Yea, I've heard that…" Her voice trailed off as she looked back up at the moon, oddly it gave her a sense of calm.

"I mean it as a compliment."

"Sure. Just like how Princess is held as a high title." A lick of disgust flickered across her features. She felt a soft breeze go by her, she looked up to see him standing in front of her again, it caught her by surprised making her breath hitch.

"Why does that bother you? Princess?" Her wings fluttered behind her, giving a clicking sound. He raised an eyebrow at her, watching as her wings still fluttered. She was grinding her teeth, she looked away, shoving his staff into his chest before walking  
back to the hallway she came from. She managed a couple steps before he stepped in front of her again, she noticed he wasn't holding his staff, shaking her head, she tried to move around him only for him to stop her movements each time.

"Princess?" He voice was soft, but the anger still rose in her again.

"IT IS A USELESS TITLE! IT IS ONLY SO THEY CAN BE MARRIED OFF FOR POWER! THEY ARE TREATED AS THOUGH THEY ARE FRAGILE AND CAN NOT MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS." She watched him as surprise filled his face. She fluttered her wings again, bringing her to his  
eye level, her eyes were darkening. Her voice lowering again, dripping all the venom she could. "Their feelings do not matter. They are regarded as though they have power when indeed they have none. That title is an insult, it tells me I am nothing  
and never will be more than some else's gain. Even if that someone else is a lowly, self centered, arrogant, son of a b-"

"Woah, woah." He gently grabbed her shoulders, bringing her back to the ground. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching into fists. "Who told you Princesses have no power?" Her head snapped up at him.

"Everyone?" She was confused. "That is how we are treated and taught. That we have power, but when it matters…" Her eyes began to water and she shoved past him, determined not to let the tears fall. This time, he did let her walk away, she made her way  
back to the Infirmary and laid on the same bed she woke up on. She stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what came over her. That was the most honest she had been with anyone, even if it was brief, not even Dawn truly knew how she felt. She sighed  
and turned her back against the doorway. Her eyes became heavy, she left herself drift, though she hated what came next…..

 _She was flying as fast as she could back to the castle, the small light in the distance showed it was the castle. Fear laced through her as she trembled, wishing she never left the castle, wishing she never fell for his tricks. She was suddenly tackled out of the sky, she landed hard into the ground, her vision blurry, reaching up to her head she looked around. His voice that once made her melt now made her shiver. This wasn't the first time he did this, she should have learned by now._

 _"My dear Marianne. You couldn't have just been ok with it could you? I will get my army." She watched as he sauntered over to her, the moonlight casting a shadow over his face, distorting his appearance making him look twisted and truly evil. She began to stand and attempted to fly off again but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the ground. He was kneeling on top of her, her arms were pinned above her. Her eyes went wide as she watched him. "You see, no one is going to believe you. I have a reputation that is so well put together, people will think you are just being a spoiled Princess." He trailed his finger down her neck, stopping just short of the small clasp that held above her breast. Her breathing stopped for a moment. "Princess holds no true power. Even when you are Queen, the King still triumphs. If I can't have you, I'll just have to take that little sister of yours." She then started to buck, kick, and tried to free her hands, but he only laughed. He moved his hand from her chest and went to her thigh, slowly lifting her dress. She began to sob, her entire body shaking. She heard the clasp of his armor coming undone which sent another surge of fear through her. His weight slightly lifted off of her allowing her leg to move and she kicked him hard in the chest sending him back. She stood only to have him hold her by the throat. She clawed at his arms and attempted to reach for his face but her reach wasn't long enough. His grip tightened, that venomous smile of his staring at her. He then kneed her in the stomach before tossing her into the Dark Forest. She tumbled down, stopping only when she smacked into root that was sticking out of the ground. He was on her again, lifting her by the arm and yanking her out of the forest. He tossed her to the ground, standing above her. She whimpered and tried to crawl away before he landed a kick to her stomach. He knelt down beside her._

 _"Marianne, I will have my way with you again, even if I am to marry that sister of yours." He grabbed her hair lifting her head to meet his. "You are mine."_


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke with a jolt, sweet covered her body and she was shaking uncontrollably. She heard voices and feet which only caused her to panic. Looking around the room, she saw a small knife off to the side. In a quick movement she grabbed it, holding it out in front of her. Figures came into view through the door way only she couldn't quite make them out. Most of them were small, but there was one that was exceptionally taller. Her hands were shaking but she held on tight to the blade, keeping it fixed on the larger figure that was now moving closer to her. She heard something, like a voice but she couldn't focus. Instead she started to swing. The figure took a step back, then in a quick motion grabbed her hands taking the blade out of them and tossing it to the side. She cowered away, trying to free herself but it wouldn't let go, but its grip didn't loosen. It reached out to her and her knees gave out she tried to bring her hands above her had as though to shield her. Her voice was barley audible when she spoke.

"No more….. No more…." There was another voice, this one was softer but higher pitched. The hands on her wrists disappeared and she allowed herself to lean into the floor, it was as though she was bowing. She felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, please, we mean you no harm, I swear."

"Mother, what is-"

"Bog, shush. Dear, look up." After a couple silent moments she slowly looked up. Her body was still trembling. Finally she met the eyes of a small goblin who had auburn hair and flowers in her hair. Her smile was disturbing but oddly comforting. "There you go. I am Griselda."

"h-hi…."

"Marianne?" The deep voice made her look up, the King looked down at her, his face laced with concern. She then remembered where she was, what had happened. Her body started to tremble hard again, causing her breathing to become uneven. It started to get hard to breath, clutching her chest, she tried to calm herself, but nothing was working.

"She is panicking." She heard Griselda's voice. "She needs fresh air. Bog, pick her up, lets go." She felt herself being lifted, she was now grasping onto his armor, though she still couldn't breath and each passing moment became more painful. They passed the throne room, and made their way done the halls, she didn't keep track of what turns they made just that they were moving.

Suddenly there was a burst of light, shutting her eyes instantly, slowly she opened them again. It was now morning. She felt his grip tighten before he began to fly. The wind hit her face as he flew higher and higher into the canopy. Slowly her breathing came back to normal. They were now above the tree's and she looked down, she gasped at how high they were, she had never dared flown this high, fear that her wings would give out. She looked though, she saw the border and how different the two lands looked. The Fairy Kingdom was full of color, light, and almost cheerfulness. Looking to the Dark Forest it was dark, small hints of green came out here and there. She became puzzled as to why the to lands were so different. It was almost like there was a magical border that separated it all. She looked up to see Bog watching her carefully.

"What happened to the Dark Forest?" He stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Twas a long time ago. A young prince made a foolish mistake." His eyes glossed over before turning back to normal. Sensing it was a story for a different time, she looked down again, a sense of wonder filling her.

"How do you manage to fly so high? Aren't your wings tired?"

"No. That is long and many years of training to get this high."

"Oh." She rested her head against his chest, breathing in the fresh air. His body tensed at her sudden relaxation before calming. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before her ear twitched. She looked down, watching.

"Marianne?" He tried to get her attention but she just watched below. Her ears twitched again and she heard it this time, the sound of a war horn, but not just any war horn, Roland's.

"No." She dropped out of his grasp and dove back to the Dark Castle. She could hear Bog behind her, but she just let herself dive. She twisted and maneuvered around the tree's and branches, they cut at her face and arms but she kept going, her wings growing more tired by the second. The Castle coming into view and a mass fairy army almost at its gates. She opened her wings which caused her body to lurch back before continuing towards the gate where now goblins were coming out with weapons. She landed between the two, pushing the pain of her foot to the back of her mind. She walked to the Fairy army, looking for Roland when she spotted blonde hair bouncing and bobbing through the crowd. Suddenly Dawn emerged. Her stomach dropped at the site of her. She was covered in bruises, her dress was torn and tattered, she ran to her, embracing in a tight hug.

"I tried, b-but I wasn't strong enough…" She patted Dawn's hair.

"Dawn, I'm ok, it's ok." They stood like that before someone cleared their throat. Dawn suddenly clutched onto her, whispering in her ear.

"It's Roland. Marianne, he's gone mad." She looked up to see Roland making his was off the Squirrel. He had new armor on, it was bright green and laced with gold. He smiled at her, the one that would make her swoon but she only glared at him. She pushed Dawn behind her, to her left she saw Bog landed, keeping his distance but watching closely.

"Roland, what are you doing here?" Her voice dripped disdain as he approached her. She now wished she still had her sword.

"I came to rescue you my dear. That's what you do for your loved one, no?"

"I do not love you." Her voice darkened, a small accent came out from her, but she didn't really pay attention.

"Oh don't say that Princess." She pushed Dawn towards Bog and stalked towards Roland. Her hand turning into a fist.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name." She connecting her fist to his cheek rocking him back a little, everyone was silent. "Where is the King? Where is my father?" She stood there glaring at him. He gave a chuckle before looking back at her. In a swift motion he held a blade to her throat and had her hands behind her back. She looked at Bog and Dawn who stared back in shock and anger. "What are y-"

"I am the new King you see." She struggled against him.

"What are you talking about." He was slowly moving back towards the army, dragging her with him.

"See, Dawn there, she wasn't suppose to make it back. Then I hear she had been tossed back into the Fairy Kingdom and I just knew she would open that pretty little mouth of hers." She stilled. She watched as Dawn fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes. She met Bog's eyes who held confusion. " The King is now resting, I do feel sorry how you couldn't say goodbye. Now, if you don't mind, it is time to go home. Kill the young one." She heard herself scream as he pulled her through the army, watching as the arrows flew. Her arms flailing until they were tied behind her back, a gag in her mouth. Her entire body gave out, she went numb, her heart shattered as she was carried away, back to the Fairy Kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. : This chapter is a little short, I apologize. The next one is already written up and should be up shortly.**

She heard footsteps coming from outside her room, quickly she tucked the small blade in her glove, the hilt just barley showing. Roland burst into her room, heading straight forward, that evil smile played across his lips. She played along, her voice turning almost song like.

"Roland!" She draped her arms around his neck giving the best smile she could. He leaned down, bringing their lips together. She tried her best not to tense or to bit him.

"My soon to be Queen!" He gave a laugh before turning away from her, heading to the window, which was now barred. "The preparations are almost done." Slowly, she backed towards the bedroom door, careful to only take the smallest steps in case he turned.

"Do I get to wear a dress? Could it be white? Oh I could wear purple flowers in my hair!" She felt herself shudder in disgust, as if she would marry this monster.

"Of course! I would only have you look your best." He finally turned to her, his eyes narrowing before he shrugged his shoulders. "I just have one request for you."

"Oh anything for you!" She brought her hands up, tilting her head to the side, acting as though she was love stricken. He walked to her, his walk was off, more than usual. He rested a hand on her shoulder, still smiling, something glistened in the light, her ears snapped down and she saw a blade twirling in his other hand.

"Tell your father I say hello." He thrust towards her and she managed to hold onto his wrist, though she was losing this fast. Her mind raced as the blade shakily made its way towards her lower stomach. She let her hands slip, taking out the hidden blade in her glove and slashing it upwards, catching the side of his face making him stagger back. She withdrew the blade that was in her side, without thinking she spun on her heals and ran, her wings taking off and lifting her away from her room and into the hall. A few guards were startled long enough for her to fly past them. Her eyes were darting everywhere trying to find the one window that wasn't barred. Realizing there was none, she made her way to the front entrance.

"MARIANNE." She glanced behind her, seeing Roland holding his right eye as he flew towards her, a handful of guards flying behind him. She pushed her wings harder as she came out the front door, she came out into the open, glancing behind her again, though they were not following her, they just hovered around the door watching her. She quickly found a glimpse of the Dark Forest and took off, it was then she noticed the droplets around her and why they weren't following her.

Rain.

Panic set throughout her as she watched a few rain drops hit the grass around her. She had managed to fly far enough that the castle was just a small light behind her, but not close enough to the Dark Forest just yet. A rain drop collided with her, causing her to lose balance as another one hit her again, in a matter of seconds she was bombarded with water as she fell to the ground, attempting to take cover under a flower. Looking down, she saw the blood was seeping through her hand, the shirt was now a deep red reaching half way up her chest. She was hoping she could make it in time, at least long enough to see Dawn.

"Um, excuse me?" Her eyes darted everywhere but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from, she held the blade out in front of her, her hand was now trembling. She walked around the flower, looking around in the grass, when a figure emerged. He was small, just tall enough to reach her waist, his ears were pointed suggesting like hers though he didn't have wings, she assumed he was an elf. He held his hands up, a weak smile. "Do you need help?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I, I know someone who can help with…" He pointed to her side.

"Why should I trust you?"

"If I was going to hurt you, I would've already. I saw you fly in." He slowly made his way towards her, his hands still up. "My home is just over there." He pointed behind him though she couldn't see anything. She cursed inwardly.

"Fine, but you stay ahead." He gave her a nod and began walking towards the direction he came from. They walked in silence, he didn't look behind to see if she was still there, elves were very trustworthy, that much she knew, they are also loyal so as far as she knew, he was working for Roland. They reached a small clearing with a rock in the center, she looked at him, but he kept walking towards the rock. When he reached it, he gave a soft knock, slowly the rock slid to the side revealing steps leading down. They made their way down and the rock slid closed behind them. They came to a door, ducking, she entered the large room. It was small and cozy though plenty of room to stand. It was mostly dirt and weeds, but it somehow still seemed, homey. To her right there was a couple chairs and a couch with a small table in the center. To her left there was a rather large dinning table with 4 chairs and a case in the center, though nothing was in it, behind the table was a small kitchen a branch was acting as the counter, fruits and nuts were chopped finely and placed in separate bowls. At the far end was a bed with a couple quilts spread around it, to the right was a door, assuming it was the bathroom.

"It's….. Nice." She heard him chuckle.

"I didn't always live here, though over the years it has come along." He pulled the quilts off the bed, replacing them with towels instead. "If you lay down, my friend can close it." She looked at him questioning, suddenly the bathroom door burst open. A glowing blue figure came out, she made her way in front of her face, startling her.

"Are you?" She gasped and moved to the small elf. "Sunny! Do you know who this is!" The elf just blushed rubbing the back of his head. "We could… Roland would… What have you done!"

"Plum she's hurt! I couldn't leave her out there." Sunny looked down at his feet as though he was being scolded by a child.

"I-I don't want to cause trouble. I just-" Her knees gave out, causing her to sink to the floor. The two were by her side in an instant. "I need to… to get…" She was being moved to the bed, they slowly lowered her, blood instantly soaking the towels beneath her.

"Sunny, get me Chamomile leaves, quickly!" Plum looked her over, her brows furrowing before she started weaving her hands back and forth over the wound. She winced in pain, not sure what this being was doing. "Princess, I am going to have to put you to sleep, it will help the healing." She grabbed onto Plums wrist, fear lacing her features.

"Roland… H-he can't…" Plum watched her for a moment before releasing her grip.

"He won't find you, you have my word." They held each others gaze for a couple moments before Plum placed a hand on her forehead, murmuring something before her eyes got heavy. She then drifted off, her last thoughts being,

Roland will pay…..


	5. Chapter 5

~ 2 months later ~

"The party is tonight, they have the entire land coming to celebrate." She paced back in forth, unsure if tonight was the night. "Marianne…. He even invited the Dark Forest…." she stopped her pacing and looked at Sunny, her eyes wide.

"Is he insane?!"

"The army is massive now, he would have invited the Dark Forest, but knowing them they wouldn't come, not unless there was a reason too." She sighed and sat in the chair.

"They believe you to be dead, the entire kingdom does. Roland said you were sick and that you suddenly passed. With Dawn not here…."

"He claims the throne.." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing once again.

"I have an idea." They both looked at Sugar Plum who gave a cheeky smile. "What if send another invitation out? One to the Dark Forest saying that Roland wishes to negotiate, it is why he sent the first invitation."

"We aren't ready yet, who knows if those who agreed to rebel will follow through with the plan."

"Marianne, they're ready. Roland has been throwing those who disobey him or he thinks unworthy into the dungeons. They're ready to stand against him.

She sat there rubbing her temples. Two months. Two whole months she had been down in this whole. She was suppose to be in the Dark Forest by now, but with Roland and his men constantly patrolling, even Sunny had a hard time going out to get food and supplies.  
The few trips he managed to make to the village he had convinced some elves, creatures and other fairies to rise against Roland. Their numbers didn't come close to his army, but if they could get close enough to strike him, they could convince everyone  
it was over. The wound on her side had fully healed leaving a nasty scar beside her belly button.

"Can we get that invitation out fast enough?" Sunny smiled at Sugar Plum.

"We know someone, she can be trusted. We can get it to the Bog King in a couple hours."

"Alright, let's get ready then."

"Oh!" Sunny ran towards the bed, reaching underneath pulling out a long object that was wrapped in brown cloth. He placed it on the bed, waving her over. "I, uh, I found this a couple days ago. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I wanted to know you  
were genuine about fighting against Roland." She carefully unwrapped it and gasped. The long sword laid shining. The intricate design in the blade made its way to the tip, an engraving by the hilt.

"A Kingdom Is Nothing Without Its People." Her fingers trembled as they gently roamed the sword. She looked back down at Sunny who was smiling.

"I figured our Queen will need her sword." She bent down and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you." She pulled back a bit. "It was my fathers sword, I dropped it back in the Dark Forest, how did you?"

"It's nothing." He stepped away and made his way towards the stairs. "It's time we go help take back the kingdom."

"Lets go."

She quickly changed into a long purple gown that held a slit up the side. She braided her hair, then twisted it up into a bun. It had grown fast the past couple months, though she kind of liked it. Sheathing the sword securely to her hip, she draped the  
cloak over her, hiding her face in the hood.

~Fairy Castle~

She watched from the edge of the gates as all sorts of fairies, elves and creatures made their way around the party. Some were clearly happy to be there, others just out of fear. She kept her hood up, careful not to let it fall. There was still no sign  
of any Dark Forest creature, Bog or Dawn. She was growing nervous, Sunny came bobbing out from the crowd reaching her side, kneeling so they could keep their voices down.

"Roland is mostly staying at the top of the castle steps, there are guards everywhere."

"Is there an easy way to move through the crowd undetected?"

"No, but a distraction might allow you to move fast enough."

"What kind of distraction Sunny? We were counting on the Bog King's arrival."

"Don't worry, Tish wouldn't let us down." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Sunny, we can't wait much longer, we have to do this now." He stood there, tapping his foot as he thought, snapping his fingers he looked at her.

"Can't have a party without a little music." With that he took off, he made his way to the small stage that was set up between the steps and the gate. He ran up to the mic, causing the musicians to look around in confusion. "Good evening everyone! I thought  
we could pick up the pace a little no?" He ran to the musicians and they all nodded before he went back to the mic. He started singing Three Little Birds, instantly the crowd was migrating to the stage, singing along with them. After a couple moments  
she made her way through the crowd, careful not to draw anyone's attention.

She managed to get to the steps when suddenly a horn sounded off, making the music stop and everyone look towards the gate. There they stood. Bog had his staff in one hand and Dawn with her arm looped through the other as they slowly made their way to  
the castle steps. She caught Sunny's eyes and gave a quick nod, she spun on her heals, dropping the cloak, opening her wings and lunging towards Roland with sword in hand.

"NOW!"

She managed to hold the sword to Roland's throat as they both watched the people go after the guards, disarming them and pinning them down with their own weapons. In a matter of seconds the kingdom was at a stand still, with Bog and Dawn in the center  
staring in shock. There were a few guards below her who were holding their swords out to her, he pushed the blade against Roland's throat harder.

"Don't." Her voice rang out, harsh and stern. They froze but didn't lower their swords. She looked down at Roland who was now pale.

"You. You were dead." He stared at her with anger and confusion. Her face remained stoic, devoid of emotion as she held the blade to his throat her hand unwavering. Her voice ringing out over the now hushed crowd.

"Those who follow Roland will be exiled. Any who wish to for a second chance will be given one. Our late King would give this chance, by honoring him, I will do the same." She watched the crowd, Bog and Dawn were staring at her but she couldn't afford  
her eyes to linger. A small voice came from the front of the crowd, it was a small elven woman, her reddish brown hair was pinned to the side, her eyes wide.

"But, but isn't he our King?"

"No. He murdered our King in cold blood. He attempted to kill myself and my younger sister, Princess Dawn. He attacked the Royal family." A hushed murmur worked its way around the crowd, some of the soldiers lowering their weapons in confusion. The closest  
one to her speaking.

"He told us you fled. That you abandoned the people. Where were you all this time?" She watched as the kingdom stared at her, eyes hopeful yet scared.

"I did flee, yes, but I did so so I could be free of Roland. So I could gather forces and over power him, he would see me dead to remain in power."

She felt her sword move, looking down she saw Roland had gripped the sword with his armored hand, smiling at her, he suddenly jerked her forward with the sword. He stood holding the sword to her, she stood there, hands balled into fists as she looked  
down her sword meeting his gaze.

"You cannot fight Princess, I am the rightful King." She cursed to herself as she saw him head nod to a couple guards as they restrained her. This was going to plan, it didn't mean she liked it any less. She looked to her right, her eyes meeting Bog's.  
There was a sudden calm to her heart, she brought her brows together, confused. He had anger lacing his face. She looked to Dawn making her gasp, for the first time she saw her little sister angry. She felt the blade under her chin, causing her eyes  
to snap back to Roland. He was beaming in excitement.

"No one can save you Princess." He raised the sword, as the two guards lowered her to her knees. She maintained her gaze at Roland, her eyes hard as ice. She saw something move in the corner of her eye, but she didn't blink, the sword was coming down.

Suddenly there was a shadow in front of her, a large clang rang out. She let herself smile as she saw Bog standing defensively in front of her. In a quick motion she elbowed one guard in the stomach as Dawn hit the other on the head with the hilt of a  
small sword. Grabbing a sword from her and standing next to Bog, once again her sword aiming at Roland's throat as he was shaking against Bog's staff.

"Drop it." The three of them stood together, though she realized Dawn was a little closer than she had liked. She went to reach out but Roland saw the opportunity, grabbing her and holding the sword to her throat. Her voice became lower and much darker  
than she ever heard, they all stopped and stared at her. "Let. Her. Go." She took a step towards him.

"Mari-" She glared at Bog who only looked shocked before nodding his head. Snapping her head back to Roland she took another step. "Now." He took a step back, bringing Dawn with him.

"No can do. Need my way out." She let a low growl escape. She was getting angrier by the second. She stopped when she realized there were a few more soldiers around them, their swords facing her. She expected Roland to fight back, but not to this extent.  
She met Dawn's gaze, though there was no fear, instead Dawn's hands slowly made their way up. Dawn gave a quick nod, grabbing the sword that was at her throat, blood instantly being draw, she pushed the sword away ducking as Marianne lunged forward,  
but Roland step back in time, taking off with a few remaining soldiers at his side. She thought about going after him, but she turned her attention to Dawn who was clutching her hands to her chest. Without thinking she ripped her dress, wrapping the  
cloth around her hands.

Hours went by as they stood in the council room, debating about where Roland went, what they would do to stop him if he were to attack, if they should go after him. They had released any prisoners Roland sent away and threw any who were still loyal to  
him, exiling them now would only cause them more trouble if he were to attack. After awhile she pinched the bridge of her nose, getting annoyed once more as the elderly argued back and forth, some of them clearly thought it was wrong a woman was in  
charge instead of a king. Dawn was trying her best to calm everyone though no one was listening. Bog was standing beside her leaning against the wall, he looked rather bored, she didn't figure out why he was still here, he could've left long ago.

"We should elect one of the elders! The Princesses have no experience, it would only cause more problems!"

"I second that."

"How should we hold the vote?"

At that she finally snapped, slamming her fist into the table earning them to all look at her, she glared at them all.

"Let me get this right. You all have an issue with Dawn or myself being in charge?"

"Well, it's just that you are both still so young, someone with more ex-" She slammed her fist again. Glaring at the elder who called himself Elric. His hair was black, streaked with grey, it was pulled into a braid that fell against his back. His eyes  
were dark brown, though she could mistake they were black some days.

"As far as I am concerned. Not ONE of you stood up to Roland. Not ONE of you stood up for the people."

"Prin-"

"I AM NOT FINISHED." Her voice boomed, making them all bow their heads. "The King is dead, the so called man who took the throne tried to kill the Royal line. Yet you still followed him. I was the one who stood up to him, freeing the people. I was the  
one who called upon Dawn and the King of the Dark Forest. I was almost killed for trying to protect this kingdom, protecting the Princess, protecting the people and you claim I am not fit to rule? I warned you all about Roland, as did Dawn and yet  
you refused to believe. It has me thinking that the elders in this room are not fit to be on this council."

The room stayed silent, it seemed as though no one was breathing. Finally she spoke again.

"The council is dismissed for the night. We all need rest. We will continue this tomorrow afternoon." They all bowed to her before leaving the room. She turned to Dawn, lightly gripping her shoulders. "I have friends waiting for you, they will watch over  
you for the night." Dawn looked at her skeptically before hugging her, then disappearing through the doors. She let her shoulders finally fall and let herself sigh. Now she understood why her father was always tired.

"You'll make a fine Queen."

She gave a soft chuckled, sitting in the large chair at the head of the table, letting her head fall into her hands.

"At least someone thinks so. It is hard to protect a place that doesn't feel like home." She looked up at him, waving her hands and shaking her head. "Pretend you didn't hear that." She gave a nervous laugh. Though Bog just stared at her, eyebrow raised.  
They stayed like that, staring at each other. She finally looked away, confusion came across her features. Shaking her head she stood again. "You are welcome to stay here, though I would understand if you wanted to head back." She gave him a smile,  
making her way to the door.

"I should head back, lord knows what my mother is doing…." They laughed together as they made their way down the hall, stopping at the steps.

"If you like, I can send someone in the early morning for you. If you would like to attend the next meeting?"

"Actually, I was hoping, when the meeting was done, we could talk." She tilted her head.

"About?" He smiled at her.

"A truce, seems we could both benefit the other with Roland out there. I'll let my people know to expect you sometime in the evening." She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"What makes you think I am coming to you? Leaving the kingdom unattended?"

"I assume after that meeting, you will want a break. As for the kingdom being unattended, I can send some soldiers out when I get back, give you an extra hand." She stood there thinking. If he was going to attack, he could do it with her distracted, though  
if he was going to attack, he would've done it when she was supposedly dead. As though he read her mind he smiled again. "I will see you tomorrow then." He gave a small bow before leaving the castle. She was about to go to her room when she decided  
to head to Dawn's room instead. It was time for some much needed sister time.

 **A.N. : I could have killed off Roland, but I thought of one more good use for him later. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What if the Bog King is planning an attack? We can not worry about two armies attacking." An elder spoke, he had short grey hair and a long beard, his eyes were almost grey.

"That is a possibility yes. If however, he is willing to help we should take that chance. Having the Dark Forest secured will leave Roland and his men few places to hide." They had been going in circles with the same arguments over and over for the past 2 hours. Dawn had decided to help any villagers instead of attending the meeting, which she was already envious of. She was growing impatient with the elders, clearly they needed fresh eyes that weren't so biased. Once Roland was dealt with that would be the first change.

"Ok, so what if the King helps then decides to attack?"

"We will have men posted around the castle and village borders. If there was to be an attack, there would be enough warning. Now, nothing has been decided, I haven't even met with the King yet. This is all just speculation." They all seemed to ponder that for a moment before Elric spoke.

"You would meet the King? Will you make your decision then or think over what he offers?"

"I will d-"

A soldier burst through the doors, panic on his face, she noted that his sword was drawn. In an instant she was in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder, urging him to speak.

"We… we thought…. He just…" She now stood fully in front of him, hiding the stares from the council.

"Just speak, please." She did her best to smile, though she was sure it came out awkward and forced.

"We thought we would have a few days, weeks before he came at us. He's attacked the Dark Forest." He fell on his knees. "He started on the border, slaughtering those who lived on the edge, we never thought…. We tried to help but he took off into the Dark Forest with most of his army, the rest stayed behind…." she turned to the nearest counselor.

"Get a nurse, make sure he is taken care of. Find Princess Dawn and keep her safe, I will be taking some men."

"But mi'lady…" She waved her hand cutting him off.

"This is not a debate, I will be back as fast as I can." With that she took off down the hall, stopping to gather a few remaining soldiers that were stationed in the castle. When she had enough gathered at the entrance she split them into two groups. One stayed behind to guard the castle making sure Princess Dawn was out of harm and that the citizens were gathered into the castle to be safe. The other group followed her to the Dark Forest, they flew as fast as they could.

The closer they got to the forest, the more bodies were on the ground, most thankfully those in Roland's army, though there were some of the villagers as well. Anger rose within her, not only were they her people, they were people that were suppose to protect this kingdom from the likes of people like Roland. The Dark Forest seemed darker to her, is was the middle of the day yet somehow the shadows were casted longer, the sound of swords hitting, and screams being muffled grew louder. The castle came into view revealing the war that was happening. Drawing her sword she ordered the men to help those below, she thought for a second about how she would manage to get through the entire army, it was then she remembered.

She flew to the top of the trunk, peering down she saw the glimmering glass, vaguely she could see figures moving about, she dove. Her wings flattened against her back, her sword ready, before impact she opened her wings and kicked her feet down, shattering the glass beneath them. She landed with her wings opened and crouched on one knee leaning against her sword. Glancing up she saw the room had paused at her entrance. Slowly standing her eyes went around the room, watching as many of the soldiers lowered their weapons ever so slightly, finally she met the golden eyes that used to make her melt, now they just filled her with rage. Glancing to his right she saw piercing blue eyes. Bog was looking at her with surprise and relief. She slowly walked towards them, her footsteps echoing in the throne room. After a couple steps, soldiers lurched at her, her sword rang loud as it met another's, anger was now pouring out of her. She gracefully made her way towards the throne, noticing how Roland and Bog started again.

She ducked allowing her a chance to kick out the soldiers feet out beneath him. Stepping on his wrist, she kicked the sword out of his hand, the tip of her sword resting at his chin.

"Stay. Down." Her voice dripped venom and her eyes pierced through the young fairy. She lost her patience at the pointless war. In a matter of moments she was by Bog's side, holding Roland's wrist in on hand and her sword at his throat. "Enough."

The room went silent once more but her eyes never left Roland.

"tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't be so quick to react Marianne. Makes for a bad leader." His eyes moved towards Bog who was standing to her right. She looked down and saw Roland's left hand held a dagger to Bog's throat who was on the ground. There was a faint bruise forming under Bog's eye. The closer she looked, the more she saw how beaten and battered he truly was, if it wasn't for his exo skeleton she was sure he would be dead by now. The dagger twitched in Roland's hand. Letting go of his wrist, she took a step back, her sword swiveling so now the tip was resting at his throat. Placing a hand on Bog's shoulder, she gave a tug at him to move back with her, reluctantly he obeyed.

"You're killing innocents Roland. For what? A title?" He smiled at her, though there was something maddening by the way he did it.

"They are not innocent if they choose not to follow their leader. They simply needed to be, cleansed of my kingdom." She scoffed at him.

"Which kingdom? You have none, and no you stand no chance at having one." He reached out and tapped his sword with hers, she notted that his wings fluttered for a quick moment. She was bracing herself for him.

"I create my own kingdom, I now just need a castle, and why not the Dark Forest?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"The Dark Forest is not yours to take. Just the same as the Fairy Kingdom." Her ears twitched as she heard a couple footsteps attempting to get to her. "Tell them to stand down. If you wish for a fight, you can have one."

"Maria-" She glared down at Bog who gasped before giving a slight head nod.

"Very well." He waved his hand, causing the remaining soldiers to move to the edge of the room. Slowly they made there way down the steps in the center.

They stood like that for a few seconds before he lunged at her. He narrowly missed her shoulder as she turned to her side, bringing her sword up just in time for it to glide his away from her. With a flick of his wrist he spun his sword sending it backwards towards her again, she spun to her left feeling the sword scrape across her lower torso, her sword land across his back, causing the metals to make a shudder sound. She watched as he turned to her again, his eyes lowering to her side where she could feel the blood trickling down, a sickening grin played across his face. Taking a deep breath, she readied her sword to her side, her stance almost beckoning him. She was done playing games, done trying to protect people who only saw bloodshed. She wished she could let him live, yet something deep inside her told her that wasn't possible, not after all he has done.

As if on cue, he lunged again, but something caught her eye, dodging out of his attack she looked up to the throne, one of the soldiers had made his way to Bog, a dagger in hand though Bog didn't see him, he was watching her. Without thinking she flew to his side, knocking the dagger out of the soldiers hand and kicking him down the steps. As quick as she acted, so did Roland and he was now at her side once more. She grabbed the sword with her hand, instantly drawing blood, her own sword piercing his chest, watching as his eyes widened in realization.

"You left me no choice." Her voice was low, as though she was talking to a child. It was an unspoken rule in their kingdom to take another life. Though he had taken so many, she knew it wasn't the right answer but knew the kingdom would be safer.

Slowly he dropped to his knees, she still held onto his sword though took her own out of his chest. She expected him to plead for life, that he would apologize. Instead, he only laughed, it started off small almost child like then became louder turning manic. He looked at her, his eyes wide and darting everywhere, blood starting dripping from his mouth as he spoke.

"You now live with blood on your hands Princess. You, are no different than I." He kept on laughing until finally he started to cough up more blood, before he fell to the ground, his chest slowing with each breath. She dropped his sword at the bottom of the steps, looking at the remaining soldiers who looked scared as they watched their leader die at the hands of her.

"Leave. I do not care where you go, but you are no longer welcome in these lands or the Fairy Kingdom. Should I see or hear that any of you have shown face, you will be imprisoned and face the same fate as your fallen leader." Her voice boomed in the room, causing some of them to cower. She watched as a couple of them were unsure, steading their weapon. "If you wish to fight, you are welcome to try, though I will not hold back mercy as you did not for the women, children and men you slaughtered to be where you are." Slowly, they each started to fly out through the now broken skylight. When the last of them left, she finally looked back down to see Roland, his chest not moving. Sighing she looked at her own soldiers who stood there not sure what they should be doing. "Take his body back to the kingdom, try to be discreet, Princess Dawn will know what to do." With a nod of their heads they lifted his body, two of them held him by the soldiers as one lead in front and the other in the back. To the remaining in the room she ordered them to help those in need, and when done to report back to Princess Dawn. She felt a stinging sensation in her hand and side, looking down she saw the blood dripping from her hand and blood had soaked the bottom of her shirt. She noticed how specks of blood dotted her clothing, showing the fights shes endured and the life she just ended. It was then her hands started to tremble, the thought she had to take a life to save everyone, she knew her father would have found a way around it and she cursed herself she allowed the rage to take over. Shaking her head she peered to Bog who was finally standing, staff in hand.

"How did you know?"

"I still have a few good men on my side. Roland had began slaughtering those on the edge of the forest, I came as fast as I could." He gave her a nod of understanding, though something in the way he moved suggested he wanted to ask something. "What?" He only shook his head, waving his hand to get rid of the thought.

"We'll talk when our people are taken care of, as well as yourself." He pointed to her side though she just shrugged her shoulder ripping the bottom of her shirt and wrapping it tightly around her. "The people are more important." Before he could argue, she turned and headed down the stairs, stopping occasionally to help a few goblins and soldiers. She had finally made it outside, and that's when she saw the true devastation. Bodies were littered all around her, some still moving and being helped up by others. The rest went unmoving, their life suddenly over.

It took several hours to gather the injured and dead. She had sent half of her soldiers home, telling them to send more help as they had not captured all of Roland's followers. Something told her though that with their "fearless" leader dead, they would not attack. She was watching from the tree tops, the sun had already set allowing the moon to illuminate the forest. The shadows around the forest were drawn out and twisted. Making sure there was no one around she finally allowed herself to shake, leaning against the trunk of the tree to steady herself, but her knees buckled causing her to kneel. She gripped the bark of the tree, wishing that she would not cry but her body betrayed her. Her vision began to blurr as her sobs began to rock her body. She remained silent as she curled in against herself, her wings had slowly wrapped themselves around her. In her father's entire reign, there had been no murders, none of the fairies had taken a life in almost 150 years and she was the first. She knew Roland had killed well before her, but he had purpose, his mind wasn't right, yet she knew, she knew what it would mean, what the consequences would be if she took a life. All the deaths were on her hands for she was to stubborn to marry a man who didn't truly love her, just the power that came with her. She heard something though her ears were now ringing from her body trembling. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she startled and looked up. She met piercing blue eyes that were soft and concerned. He knelt beside her giving a crocked grin.

"Marianne?" She stared at him in horror. She had not cried in front of someone since her wedding night in front of Dawn. She always kept it in or waited until the late hours of the night when no one could walk in on her. She stood, a little to fast as a wave of dizziness hit her casuing her to sway and lose her footing. She tried to open her wings though she was already falling. Before she fell far however, she felt arms around her. Her breath hitched as she realized who was holding her. He reached down and lifted her knees, causing her to be craddle against his torso. She kept her eyes closed as he flew, she wasn't sure where he was going, but she didn't want to see the peering eyes of those beneath them.

When she heard his feet hitting the ground she opened her eyes, giving a soft gasp. She was in a large room dome shaped room. In the center was a round bed with four intertwining twigs met in the center and went into the ceilinng only to branch out again to all corners of the room. There was a large desk to the left with papers scarttered around it. To the right was a fireplace and table with a small couch and a large wooden door on either side of the fireplace. There were rugs and furs around the floor. Glancing behind her she noticed they came through a balcony. She let her feet fall to the ground and began walking around the room, her hands still trembling. She finally met his gaze again only to quickly avert his gaze.

"It's my room. I made sure to stay out of peering eyes as I flew here." She ran her fingers across the intertwining twigs of the bed.

"It's beautiful." She felt herself get dizzy again and sat on the bed to brace herself. The blood on her hand and side were now dried and scabbing over. She only realized then how much of a mess she really was. She let her head fall into her heads as the tears came back again. She cursed at herself for crying yet again. She felt a hand on her knee, peering through her fingers she saw Bog was kneeling in front of her again.

"Why are you crying?" She gave a snort and a light chuckle, but he only kept his worried gaze on her. She let her hands fall onto her lap.

"I'm not fit to be Queen." Her voice was low and almost childlike. "A leader is suppose to protect, save, and do good by her people."

"You did just that and more." She gave a more nervous laugh this time.

"No, I just murdered a fairy, something not even my father did in his time as King, I managed to do it before a year was up. As for protect the people? I got many of them slaughtered and many more traumatized in the process, all because I wouldn't marry a man…"

"A man who turned on the entire kingdom for his own gain while you managed a treaty that none before you did. You may have killed but you also saved many in that process." She stood up storming past him her hands waving about.

"You don't understand! I killed, KILLED, when my father could have talked a deal. I killed when I could have just captured. I killed before all other options. I not only put the kingdom in danger, I put my own family in danger. I killed and that makes me no different than Roland!" She was shaking again, though now she was full of anger and regret. He just watched her though. "My own council does not approve of Dawn or myself ruling over the kingdom and then I go and kill. That does not make me Queen. I am not worthy of such kindness. I should have just let hi-" She was now being shaken slightly causing her sentence to fall short. He was looking down at her with such defiance, her heart gave a small flutter at the realization of how close he was.

"You are not your father."

"I kn-"

"No. You don't. You are not your father, if you were, you would not be standing here in the Dark Forest. You would not be standing in front of me. You would not have the Dark Forest on your side. You would still have Roland out there causing havoc on both our people. You stopped a man who was keen on destroying everything both kingdoms fought so hard to build." She watched as his eyes pleaded with her before they flicked down to her lips. It was then he took a step back, letting his own hands drop to his side.

"Can I ask you something?" He gave a shrug, though he didn't meet her gaze. She took a deep breath, her voice coming out shy, low and nervous.

 **A.N: Damn this was a hard one to write, I apologize if it seemed rushed at all? If you have any suggestions, please feel free to ask!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Some of you might be a tad angry at what I did, please don't kill me! I had planned this from the beginning I just didn't know how long to keep it going, though the last chapter seemed to be the right place. I do hope that either way you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

She awoke trembling, covered in a thick sweat. She laid there unsure what to make of the nightmarish dream. Her mind raced, looking to the door she saw her wedding gown hanging there. Her eyes widened in fear for it was today. Her slumber felt real, the pain, the loss of the king, killing Roland. It felt too real. Her sister burst through the door, almost shouting a song she was singing. She watched as she fluttered around the room gathering random things. It was when she finally looked at her she stopped, her feet making a small noise as they met the ground, her wings stilled.

"Marianne?"

Blue eyes suddenly flashed before her, making her gasp at the sudden memory. Those eyes, the way she craved to be at his side just then. Without thinking she stood from her bed making her way to the window. She could just see the Dark Forest, the more she stared the more it called to her, begging her to go. Her brows furrowed together in confusion, but she realized her body was already obeying. She looked over to her sister who was just as confused.

"Tell them I will be back soon. The wedding is still on, I just need to do something first."

Without waiting to hear the long rant Dawn would surely give her, she took off. Her wings pushing as hard as they could, desperately trying to get to the Dark Forest. If it was just a nightmare, then she would have nothing to worry about with Roland, but something in her told her she already knew the truth and it made her sick. She still pushed on, not stopping as the peering eyes looked up at her.

She had just reached the edge of the forest when the exhaustion started to kick in, even after sleeping for so long, it took its toll on her especially pushing herself to fly as hard and fast as she was. She saw goblins and a few creatures gawking at the site of her, for no fairy had been in the forest in many years. She flew through the entrance of the castle, not stopping or slowing as she made her way through the hallways, remembering from her dream the ways to turn. She all but lunged through the large doors into the throne room, there were several goblins gathered around her, but she paid them no attention, she glanced up at the throne to find a very angered and confused king staring at her. As soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed, staring at him as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're ok." The weight that lifted off her as she watched him stand, staff in hand. His blue eyes piercing through her. "You're ok." She let herself fall forward her arms catching her as she stayed there hunched over, her wings limp at her back quivering. She continued to cry, not caring what it looked like to everyone around her. Her arms gave out, making her head rest on her arms as she continued to cry, she barley made a noise but from the way her body trembled, it was easy to tell.

She let herself feel the emotional weight of it all. She had killed a fairy, even if unwilling, she was still pushed to kill, that thought alone, the very thing that she had dreamt it shook her to her core. Even if Roland had done all those things, she still should have resisted the urge, the sudden move to end his life, but it was because Bog's life had been threatened, it was because she felt the need to be by his side, if that meant illuminating a threat to his life, so be it.

She loved her sister, her father, she would do anything for them, but she realized then she wouldn't _kill_ for them. Yet she would kill for someone she was only just meeting now. She was torn in a way she never thought would happen. If she were to leave, never come back she would be cursed to live with a man she didn't love, who was so vain he couldn't see past his reflection. If she stayed or even fled, she would lose the kingdom, her father, and would take a life. She was brought out of her thoughts when she was yanked to stand. Looking up her eyes widened, Bog was holding onto her with a fierce grip, his eyes darkened, telling her that her next words should be thought out. Through it all, she couldn't stop the tears, but she didn't break eye contact with him.

"What is a _fairy_ doing in the dark forest?" Her eyes dropped to his mouth, her brows coming together. It had sounded higher in her dream, here, it was so much deeper, thicker with a hint of an accent she couldn't place.

"Your voice…." She had spoken barley above a whisper but he heard her. A louder voice boomed in the room.

"Sire, there was a blonde fairy spotted in the forest, we have her detained in one of the cells."

She whipped her head to the large goblin, who only stared in confusion at her. Fear ran through her, her breathing quickened.

"No…no, no, no, no, no…" With a quick spin, she spun out of Bog's grasp, but she only took a step back from him, her hands clutching her head, her eyes slamming shut, wishing it would disappear, that she never came in the first place. "It was a dream… It's not real, it can't be." Opening her eyes her heart dropped, she was still standing in front of him, though there were no signs of anger. She clutched her chest, unable to breath any longer. "I can't…. I can't…." She was pleading to no one in particular, but there were no black dots in her vision. She thought back to the dream, her eyes snapping up at him. "Griselda. Please." Her kneels buckled from underneath her as she continued to clutch her chest, the pain growing with each breath. She felt a small hand under her chin, the goblin mother smiled at her.

"Breathe child. Breathe."

"I… can't…."

"You can, just think, one breath in, one breath out." She tried to follow the woman's advice, but she only felt herself growing weaker, her breathing becoming shallow and quick. She pointed to the sky, remembering what worked last time, though now she couldn't fly, she would be stuck.

"f-fly…" Griselda didn't think twice to look up at her son, who only stood confused and annoyed that he was being bossed around. Her eyes met his, begging once more. "p…please…" He held her gaze for a moment longer before sighing. He handed his staff to his mother who was only beaming. He bent down next to her, without hesitating she brought her arms around his next causing him to still for a moment before placing an arm on her back and under her legs. She buried her head into his shoulder, trying to still her breathing. He took off slow, moving through the halls, she knew they had reached outside as the cool breeze hit her neck. His grip around her suddenly tightened, she felt him lurch forward as he flew, she knew he was flying up, she could feel the way her body went heavier, the way the wind hit the top of her head until the wind stopped. Willing herself to look she saw the tops of the tree's.

Slowly her breathing came back to normal, her arms went limp around him, though she remained curled into his chest. Her finger traced patterns on his chest plate, keeping herself calm. He cleared his throat, startling her. Her fingers stopped, looking up at him he had a raised eyebrow.

"One fairy comes crashing into my throne room and another into the forest, care to explain?" Her eyes widened in fear as she looked down beneath them, her ears searching for the horn, for the signs of an army. When none came to her ears, she relaxed, only to tense again. "Are you expecting someone?" The annoyance in his voice was apparent. Crossing her arms, she glared at him.

"If I was it would be a different matter entirely." Biting her lip, she thought over how to tell him, the thought alone was crazy, explaining it? "You wouldn't believe my reasoning, but I do know it is my sister you have." A thought hit her, there was something she could do, something that would solve this issue, in doing so could either work, or condemn her kingdom to hell regardless. "You can let her go, she will cause no problems." Taking a deep breath, she rolled from his arms, let herself fall, she couldn't see his expression, but after a moment she closed her eyes, letting the wind hit all around her. She kept her wings closed, though every fiber in her told her to at least try to open them.

Tears fell, it wasn't the best option, but to her, it was the only one she could live with. Maybe with her death her father would allow Dawn to marry Roland, she was young and wouldn't understand. It wasn't fair to her sister, but at least the kingdom would still be in some sort of balance, at least her father would still be alive. She wouldn't have to kill; countless people wouldn't have to die for her stubbornness. It pained her to go this way, her family wouldn't understand, she hoped they wouldn't blame Bog, but a part of her knew they would.

She felt her body jerked to a stop, snapping her eyes opened she saw Bog's concerned face staring down at her, his arms were wrapped around her, her own arms trapped between them. She continued to cry as she rested her head on his chest. She did not deserve such an embrace, even if for him it was a stranger.

"I can't…" The words came out broken between sobs. She felt a branch under her feet but she didn't move from him.

"Can't what?" his voice was gentle, much more than she would have thought given the circumstances.

"It was just a dream, a nightmare…" she shook her head, unwilling to believe it could be happening. "You don't understand…."

"You are right, I do not." She looked up at him, her eyes begging him, for what she didn't know but they begged regardless.

"It's already happening. She wasn't supposed to follow me, I was going…." Her brows came together, she really didn't know if she was going to go back, even now she was willing to die just so she didn't have to. "To go back…" Her voice fell in a whisper.

"Considering how tired your wings are, I could only assume you flew as fast as possible to get here." His arms loosened as he took a step back, though his hands lingered on her shoulders. "What concerns me is your knowledge of not only my castle and forest, but how you knew my mothers name." Her gaze dropped to her hands, they played with a part of her gown.

"You…. It…. You won't believe me…. I wouldn't believe me." His finger lifted her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Try me." Her brows came together in confusion, he was hostile not to long ago and now he was calm, willing to understand and listen to a stranger, it only made her wonder if he was truly like what she dreamt about.

"I…. I'm supposed to get married today. Though, my nightmare, it changed things."

"Enough to fly out to the Dark Forest?" she looked over his face, nothing was out of place, from what she could tell it was as though she had met him before the nightmare only to have him in it. She considered his eyes, they were now a soft blue, reminding her of the river.

"Yes." She looked out to her right, seeing the trees around them without any leaves, if it wasn't for the warm weather she would assume it was fall. "I am supposed to marry a man whom I don't love. In our kingdom, there is always supposed to be a King, regardless of blood." She wrinkled her nose at the disapproval of it all. She then went on to tell him about how she came to the forest to save her sister thinking she was being harmed, only to end up switching places with her. How it was Roland who marched at his doorstep, having killed the king. How she tried to save her kingdom from his grasp, thinking she won only to find he went after the Dark Forest instead. How she ended up killing him. How it had changed her both in the dream and now. For awhile he didn't say anything, just stood beside her silent. She began to grow impatient at his lack of response.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She crossed her arms, annoyed that she told him only for him to give her nothing, but his laugh made her jump.

"I do, Princess. Many here have, nightmares as you call them, though we welcome any. I was actually trying to come up with a plan." Frustration ran through her, she turned to him, her hands balled into fists.

"Don't call me that." He raised an eyebrow at her. "It is a useless title anyhow."

"Perhaps in your kingdom, but here it is a title and voice that is well heard." She only waved her hand at the thought.

"I don't care for it, it's meaning is lost and the power behind it more so."

"I think I'll stick with it, Princess." She glared at him again, this time she swung at him, but he has been anticipating it, moving slightly to right. She growled at him.

"Even then you wouldn't let me hit you…"

"Oh?" She realized then she hadn't told them about how close they had gotten, or were about to get, she felt her cheeks go red. Testing her wings she only turned away from him.

"Never mind." Before she could take off his arm caught hers, keeping her in place.

"Not so fast, you don't go that red for nothing." She looked everywhere but him. How would she explain that in the amount they had spent together, as little as it was, she had been drawn to him the first moment she laid eyes on him, that even now she was drawn to him. Biting on her lip she stared at her feet, it was the childish thing to do but she couldn't bring herself to see his expression.

"I was going to ask you something before I woke, but asking now would only seem strange, at least for you."

"T- "She glared at him.

"Don't say 'try me'. It's not that sort of thing to ask." At that she let herself take off, heading back to the castle. In an odd way, it still felt like she was going home, even if it was a dream, she was still drawn to the place weather she liked it or not. Coming around a tree she could see the castle in view, but she felt a hand around her ankle jerking her backwards. An arm snaked its way around her waist pulling her in as the other made its way around her mouth, keeping her silent, her back against their chest. Peering up, her eyes widened in fear as the blonde fairy stood behind her. She watched as Bog flew above them, his head swinging every which way to look for her. She felt Roland take off, biting down on his hand hard enough to scream.

"BOG!" She met his eyes before the trees cut them off. She tried to free herself, her mind racing as to what could happen, nothing was happening the way it did in her nightmare which only made her fear worse for what could happen. He was holding onto her with so much force it was making her hard to breath, but she still fought against his arms.

"Let me go Roland!"

"You will marry me Marianne, so help me."

She felt tears prickling her eyes as she watched behind them, no one was coming for her, no one was going to stop him. Worst of all.

Bog wasn't going to save her.

She went through the motions of getting ready, though it was unusal to do this herself, Dawn was always the one pesturing her on which way to do her makeup, which way she should pin her hair. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed her face was all but drained from color. She had the fainstest pink in her cheeks, she sat down, pinning her hair to the side with a small purple flower. It had reminded her of the Dark Forest for some reason, the way the dark purple played with the small flecks of black in the center. She let her bangs hang in front of her eyes, looking at herself she liked the purple on her skin more and more, a small smile formed. Grabbing the makeup she found the dark purple and black eyeshadow. It took her no time at all to get the desired look she wanted, the purple in black seemed to look like smoke dancing across her eyelids, enhancing her hazel eyes in a way she never thought of. Her lips were natural darker than most, so she left them bare. Glancing to the bright white wedding dress that was hanging from her door, it was simple, plain with small flecks of gold throughout the dress. It had a high neck, long sleeves and had a long train that would follow behind her as she walked, to her the dress was hideous, she had another thought. She called on the three sprites that almost always accompanied her in the castle. They appeared and gave her a small bow, she pointed to the dress.

"The color if you will, and a little change to the design." They exchanged worried glances. "It's my wedding no?" At that they gave her a soft bow, weaving and dancing around the dress, she watched as slowly the dress became a dark violet color, starting almost black at the bottom, fading into a soft lavender at the shoulders. The tall neck vanished replaced with a deep v with laces crisscrossing back and forth. She saw how the back plunged as well, leaving her back bare. A long slit came from the side of the dress, it would reach her mid thigh. Smiling in approval she stepped into the dress, walking in front of the mirror. She decided not to wear heels, feeling as though it would ruin her overall look. The dress clung to every part of her body, reaching just above her hips it started to flow off her. It was perfect, as much as she didn't want to marry the crazed man, at least she would look the way she wanted.

There was a soft knock on the door, bekoning them to come in a small woman with red hair stepped through, shock played across her face at the site of the dress.

"I have come to fetch you mi'lady. It is time." She held out a bouquet of white flowers out to her, she groaned in disgust at the sight of them, the young woman noticed and with a flick of her wrist the flowers turned black. She smiled at the woman. "I wish you to look your best mi'lady." Taking the bouqet she followed the young woman down the stairs and throught the halls, ignoring the stares and soft whispers of her sudden appearance change.

They came to the massive doors that lead to the trone room, large flower pots with white and yellow flowers were on either side, banners at the top spirling down. She never did understand the cute innocent look for weddings. They were all the same, white and black with hints of color here and there. She rolled her shoulders back, head held high, today, today she would say it was different, that it could be different.

The doors opened, the long walkway was littered with petals, at each pew was a small boqet of flowers, alternating from white to yellow. At the end of the walkway was a large white arch, a single flower dangled from the center as Roland stood in white and gold suit. The look of disapproval played across his face. Her father linked his arm under hers, slowly he walked her down the aisle, his voice low and hushed.

"Care to explain the dress?"

"If I am to wed a man I do not love, surley I am allowed to wear what I want?"

Her father only sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you know where your sister is? I am surprised she would miss this." Her jaw clenched, as much as she wanted her sister to be here, she knew in the long run she was safer else where.

"I'm sure it's important."

Before he could answer they reached the archway, Roland stepped down, taking her fathers place walking her up the steps. She handed off her flowers to the same woman who brought them to her, hesitantly taking Roland's hands to her. He was clearly displeased at her sudden change in apparel, but it only made her more proud, if she was to be with him for the rest of her life, she would make the small things count. An elderly man stood beside them, hands clasped in front of him and he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful morning to share with Marianne and Roland as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." She all but held back a groan in her throat. "As Marianne and Roland take their vows today, we are privikeged to witness the joyous love a new family – a family that will be noursiehd and nurtured through the decotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." She kept her eyes down at their joined hands, everything in her was fighting to remain where she was instead of fleaing. "May their marriage brig them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment tha is known in the hearts of all. May Marianne and Roland both look forward to each new season of their marriage – just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Marianne and Rolad, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can bee seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one – but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

Her stomach dropped, the entire time the man was speaking her mind was far beyond the walls there were so confining to her now. Every inch made her feel so small, useless and disposable. Her mind went to the Dark Forest how even now she yearned to go back, to sit among the trees watching the stars and moon through the skylight in the throne room as she did in her dream. She realized then it was a dream, not a nightmare. Terrible things happened, things she would never wish to come to light, but she also realized she wouldn't have Bog. She wouldn't feel at home, she was congined to these walls all because she held the title Princess that held no true power, it was just a title above her head hung just out of her grasp.

"Roland, will you take Marianne to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Roland's voice was like a child getting his favorite toy, it only made her feel worse.

"Marianne, will you take Roland to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cheish his friendship and lover him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

She could feel all eyes on her, her throat seemed to close and her tongue seemed forgein in her mouth. She could run, she could let her dream play out, live with the consequences of it all. She would lose her father to this evil man because she knew no one would listen to her as she told them how evil and twisted Roland truly was. It was now she had to decide which path she wanted to walk down


	8. Chapter 8

Her mind wandered, thinking of a different scenario of what could have happened that morning, if something could be different, if she didn't fly out to see Bog, if she just stood and did as she was told. Her thoughts drifted to what the morning could have been, what she would have wanted to happen.

"Marianne?" She returned the smile, though she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine."

She moved to the closet door, fingers lightly touching the white dress. She smiled at the thought of changing it to what she saw, the way the purple danced against her skin. How she looked more like herself than anything. She turned around to find Dawn with her arms crossed, a concerned look staring her down.

"Marianne…."

"You wouldn't understand." Dawn grabbed both her shoulders, giving her a slight shake.

"I'm your sister, come on." She bit her bottom lip, meeting her sisters gaze she sighed.

"I've been having this…. Dream or vision. I've awoken twice now, and the day starts over like nothing happened."

"What happens? Do you get married?"

"The first one I didn't. Though it didn't end well….."

"And the other?"

"It ended before I said I will." She watched as Dawn tapped the bottom of her chin.

"You'll need to explain more."

"Dawn…."

"I want to help Marianne. Yesterday you were excited, like you were in love, and today, there's nothing, it's almost like you're wanting to run."

She bit her thumb nail, she could tell her sister, tell her everything but if she did she wasn't sure how Dawn would handle the idea of her not marrying Roland and falling in love with someone she never met. She watched as her sister placed a hand on her hip, foot tapping impatiently. There would be no way out of this now. She gestured to the bed, when Dawn sat she began from the beginning. How she couldn't find her, that she was missing and without thinking she blindly went after her. When Roland killed their father to gain the throne only for her in turn to kill him. How after everything, Bog was the one to calm her. She explained how in the second one she just needed to make sure Bog and his kingdom were ok, only to be taken by Roland anyways.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages. The conflict she was having with herself about everything and what it meant. Her sister just sat there, her expression blank, but her eyes darted everywhere.

"So, from what I gather, you've had 2 dreams where marrying Roland is a bad thing?"

"I think? I don't know Dawn. Everything is all… all… jumbled…." She circled her hands around her head.

"Yet both times you went to this, Bog?"

"Look how that ended!"

"Yea yea." Dawn waved her hand to dismiss her. "You still went to him, right?" She brought her brows together, not sure where her sister was taking this.

"Well, yea, but what doe- "Her sister stood suddenly, grabbing her shoulders, her smile wide and mischievous.

"I have an idea. We have what, 6 hours or so until the wedding?" She opened the door to her room, peaking her head around it before disappearing. "I should be back by then, if I'm not, just stall and say you can't do it without me."

"Dawn!"

The door closed, by the time she opened it her sister was long gone from the halls. She cursed herself, what was she suppose to do for 6 hours? Shaking her head and what her sister could possible do, she started getting ready. Her hair was tousled and messy, sitting at her vanity she began getting ready. She saw the deep purple but decided against it and reached for the soft browns. As she was applying her makeup and doing her hair her thoughts wandered.

She never heard of a fairy having dreams that seemed to come to life, although she wasn't entirely sure that this was real, anything was possible at this point. For all she knew Roland was actually sweet and caring, she laughed at that. She knew better, but what was all this about? She hadn't felt at home in a long while and the way she yearned to be in the Dark Forest just grew the more she thought about marrying Roland. Why Bog? Why was she drawn to someone she had never met? Even more, why was she now suddenly having these dreams about running from the Fairy Kingdom. It had been so long since she felt needed, ever since their mom passed, the council seemed to ignore the fact that the King had 2 daughters. Dawn mostly spent her time at dances, celebrations and flirting with men. She however, attended meetings, gatherings, anything that she would be attending if she were to be Queen, yet every time she voiced her opinion it was immediately dismissed. When her father had announced, she would be marrying Roland, the thought had repulsed her when he told her, every time she begged him to change his mind the more he insisted that it was for the best of the kingdom. That Roland would make a fine King and she his Queen one day. It only angered her and drove her further from her father. Dawn was a little more lenient, though with her thoughts of "falling in love" every day with someone new wasn't a reassuring thought. She wanted to fly out to the Dark Forest, forget everything and everyone. Even if Bog locked her away for the rest of her life it would be better than the force position she was in. She would hate herself if Roland managed to take over the kingdom, more so if it made so many people die by his hands, but how much was she willingly to sacrifice before it came to much?

She looked herself over in the mirror, he hair was now flattened, her bangs pinned behind her ear revealing her entire face. Slipping into her dress she realized that she would do everything to keep her kingdom safe, it made her heart drop at that realization. She would go through anything if it meant the people of her kingdom were safe, that her father and sister would live because she would marry this man. The dress fell around her, it hugged every curve with a small dip down her chest, the sleeves hung just off her shoulders with her long sleeves clinging to her arms. It was a plain, simple dress. Nothing about it said it was her, but then again, it wasn't her that was marrying Roland, it was just a Princess marrying a man to secure her kingdom.

She paced her room for the next couple hours, nervously waiting for her sister when a knock came to the door. She all but ran to it, when it was her father standing there, a giant smile on his face as he looked her over.

"Marianne, you look beautiful!"

"t-thank you." He lightly grabbed her arm, taking her out of the room. "Where are we going?" This time he looked at her confused.

"It's time. Did you really take that long to get ready you lost track of time?" He gave a soft chuckle as he dragged her through the halls.

"What about Dawn? I haven't seen her since this morning, she wouldn't want to miss this." He steps paused for a moment before continuing again.

"I'm sure she is around. Like you said, she wouldn't miss this for anything."

"But I really feel like we sho- "

"She'll be here." He dismissed her as though it was nothing to worry about. She kept trying to stall but he would just keep dismissing her thoughts about her sister not being there for the ceremony. They finally reached the large doors to the throne room. He faced her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"My girl is all grown up."

"Father, I really think we should wai-"

"Roland is very eager to marry, we can't wait for your sister. She'll just have to hear the stories about how beautiful it was." He handed her a small bouquet of white lilies, waving to the guards to open the door. She stood there stunned how he so easily dismissed her all the time. How he didn't see how much she was sacrificing for the kingdom, it wasn't for him anymore, it was for the people. She feared what Roland would do without her by his side, though she doubted he would listen to her, if at all. Her father took her arm in his and began walking her down the long aisle. Each step she took pained her more as her heart began to wither away. Even if she wasn't attached to Bog in someway, she would never be able to love in her own way, she would never be able to rule and her voice would never be heard without Roland's behind her. She swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall, every fiber in her body was telling her to flee, just to run, fly anything to get away. Her wings seemed to hum as they shook behind her. It was noticeable but she knew they would all think it was because she was excited, not that she was trying her best not to flea. They reached the large archway where Roland stood in a white and gold suit, similar to the one in her dream. She handed the bouquet to the nearest woman and took Roland's hands. A shiver ran up her spin as fear started to tangle its way around her. She wished for her sister now more than ever before, if only she could at least stand beside her and give her reassurance. As if on que Dawn burst through the doors before the councilman uttered a word. A giant smile was displayed on Dawn's face, both proud and pure bliss. She watched as her sister marched down the walkway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to have to borrow Marianne." She grabbed her hand, yanking it away from Roland, but he caught her other hand, stopping her on the steps between her sister and this over glorified man. "Roland, I promise to return her in a moment." He hesitantly released her, giving them both a stern look, she glanced at her father who just stood there confused. Before she could say anything, Dawn was dragging her out of the Throne room.

"Dawn, what is going on?" Her sister just continued to drag her through the castle, leading back up to her room, which only confused her more. "Dawn?" They reached her room and Dawn pushed her in, closing the door behind them.

"Look, you don't have much time, I'm going to spin a story about, I, I don't know, haven't thought that far ahead." Dawn ran to the window, waving her arms in an odd manner. "He knows what's going on, he said he could help. I said it was urgent and well." She watched as Dawn stepped to the side and turned to face her once more.

"Dawn, what is going on! You're not making any se- "There was a shadow in the window and there standing in the window, staff in hand, bright blue eyes staring at her and that mischievous grin she's seen to many times. She stared at him as he stepped down from the window, walking towards her. For once her mind was blank, not sure what to say or think. He now stood towering over her, a finger under her chin as his eyes wandered over her, she felt her cheeks go hot.

"Your sister told me quite the tale about you." His voice was deep, thick with an accent she couldn't pinpoint. Her brows came together, not sure where this was going.

"I don't…." Her ears twitched as she heard shouting in the halls. She went to turn her head but he held her chin in place.

"You're out of time! Common Bog, go! I can think of something, though I can't promise you won't have an army on your tail." Dawn's frustrated sigh took him out of his gaze. He gestured towards the window, which only confused her more. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up, his one arm under her knees and the other behind her back with his staff held in both hands. She stilled, her entire body unsure of what it should do. He stepped into the window, turning enough so she could see Dawn smiling. "I'll see you soon sis." With that the door burst open and she saw her father and Roland standing in the doorway stunned. Before anyone could do anything Bog lurched forward, the speed he took off made her gasp, clutching to him making him chuckle. She peered over her shoulder to see Dawn standing arms out stopping anyone from leaving. She could only imagine the story she would think of. She looked up at Bog who wore the biggest smile.

"What's going on?" He looked down at her as though she had just slapped him. "What?"

"I assume by your behaviour this is the first you are hearing of this?" It was her turn to roll her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Considering I told Dawn everything and she takes off only to show up with the King of the Dark Forest causes some alarms to go off."

"Not the fact that the King of the Dark Forest kidnapped you from your wedding, without a fight I might add." She opened her mouth then closed it again earning a soft chuckle from him. She looked up at him, staring at his features, he had a half grin plastered on his face while his eyes stayed in front, scanning the area around them, zoned out, her thoughts running back to how this could be another dream again. How it wouldn't matter what she said or did, what she felt, she would wake once more in that damn room. She felt her anger boil and her sadness deepen. She was stuck and she wasn't sure what to do, even if her sister believed her, by the time she woke in the morning, it would start all over. She felt a tug on her arm, but she paid no attention. That is until her feet were dropped causing her arms to flail and grab around his neck. His smile spread as he laughed at her, his one arm still holding onto her waist as she glared at him, but it only pressed him to laugh even more. They reached the edge of the forest, as he flew her across the border, a sense of calm washed over her as though nothing else seemed to matter. Her arms relaxed against him, her wings seemed to flutter a little at the feeling. Her brows came together, unsure what to make of it all, but maybe being here today would help. His grip loosened around her.

"Would you like to fly the rest of the way?" Before he could let go she was already opening her wings, lightly pushing ahead of him as her wings opened wide. The sun hit them the bright violet seemed to be glowing. She didn't look back to see him watching her take the lead back to his castle. Her long dress snagged on a couple branches, huffing in annoyance she stopped. She glanced at him to see the small knife that was attached at the tip of his staff. She pointed to it earning a raised eyebrow as he did so. Without hesitating she cut her dress, not caring that it was a little shorter than intended. It started at her knees and ended behind her calf, the edges jagged and rough. She flipped the blade in her fingers handing it back to him. Before he could say anything, she took off again, a large smile across her lips as she felt the wind on her face and legs. With nothing snagging at her anymore she flew faster, especially with the weight from her dress not there. The castle came into view and her nerves and mind seemed to calm. Her feet lightly touched the ground to the entrance of castle. The large skull of a forgotten animal served as a bridge, as eerie as it was, she liked it. She was about to enter when she realized it wasn't her place to storm in again. Her wings fell flat against her back as she played with her fingers unsure what to do next. She had just willingly been taken from her wedding, and was about to walk into the King's castle without thinking or asking to. Her brows furrowed once more at the frustration building. She wasn't understanding any of this and it only made it worse that he was going along with everything. Feeling a hand on her back pushing her forward veered her from her thoughts.

"Common Princess." She tensed at the word, but the way he said it just then made it seem genuine not like a contradiction. She let him lead her through the castle, that is until they were going through the throne room. She walked out of his grasp to look up through the skylight. The sun was at it's highest peak, castle a soft glow into the room. It was odd that this was the only spot where the trees didn't take over completely, it was just enough to see the sky. She opened her wings, letting the sun hit them, she could feel the warmth spread through her wings. The way the sun felt now she couldn't feel anywhere else, and she tried, but for some reason this was the only place that it seemed to take hold of her. She closed her eyes breathing in the scent of the forest. Even in his castle she could smell the earth, it was refreshing than the stone, flowery smell she was so accustomed to. She faltered again, peering over her shoulder she saw Bog standing there, leaning against his staff with a giant smile. His bright blue eyes bore into her making her cheeks go red.

"Sorry…" He placed his staff against the wall, placing his hands behind his back as he walked towards her.

"For what? Enjoying yourself?" she gestured around herself.

"It isn't my place to enjoy." This time he looked at her puzzled, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Well am I your prisoner am I not?" This time he laughed, clutching his stomach. She watched him confused and baffled at his reaction. "What?"

"You're not my prisoner." He now stood within arms reach of her. "I brought you home." Her wings twitched at those words. He lifted her chin with a finger, his face drawing closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, her eyes starting to close as his lips brushed against hers.

Hearing someone clearing their throat she brought her eyes back to the man standing before her, a scared look on his face as she realized she hadn't answered. Her mind had wandered so far that she knew what she wanted, what she should do yet fear laced through her, everything that good go right, everything could go ten times worse. Slowly she removed her hands from his, taking a small step back. Everything in her screamed not to do this, to just do as she was told, but she had done that for far to long and look where it got her. Her voice came out shaky and a little child like, but she still willed herself to speak.

"No."

She could hear the whispers and gasps around the room. She stared at Roland, his face contorting to anger as she took another step back. He stood there, his hands balled into fists, she thought he would lunge at her, but when he remained still she turned to her father. Walking down the steps with her dress trailing behind her.

"I know where Dawn is. I will fetch her at once." She felt his hand gently grasp her shoulder. His eyes were pleading, but she had to remain strong, now of all times.

"Marianne, please, rethink this." Shrugging his hand off her shoulder she allowed her face to almost glare at her father.

"I already have." From the corner of her eyes she saw Roland coming towards them, before he could utter a word she pivoted and threw a punch knocking him to the ground. Looking to her father once more, she pointed to where Roland was now laying on the ground. "Lock him in the dungeon, I will explain it all when I get back, until then he is to remain detained."

"Mar- "She waved her hand in front, cutting him off.

"Father, I ask you do this for me, I will be back with Dawn before the day is done."

With that she walked out of the room, she could feel the eyes on her especially her fathers and Roland's. She kept her head high, her wings slightly out, showing she meant what she said. When she was finally out of the room and the doors closed behind her she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She could turn around, walk back in and just tell them it was her nerves, jump into Roland's arms and apologize to everyone. She could act like it was all just something of the moment and that she was sorry for ruining the beautiful wedding. Shaking her head and pushing off the door she marched out of the castle. She couldn't go back, she made up her mind in that room and she had to follow through with it, as much as she wanted to just do as she was told and make her father happy, she knew she would never be happy herself, and she would never have a voice again once her father passed. She launched off the front step, glancing down she realized she was still in her wedding dress, apart of her wanted to go back and change, but decided against it. It was her own design, as revealing as it was, she felt comfortable in it. She stopped on a branch, ripping the bit of train of her dress so it wouldn't tangle when she reached the dark forest. As it ripped it gave the dress more appeal, the edges now fringed, it now ended just above her feet, enough that you could just see her toes. She dropped the rest of the fabric taking off once again.

She was nervous and scared. This wasn't like her. She was always doing as she was told, bending to everyone else's will and doing things for everyone but herself. The closer she flew to the Dark Forest, the more her confidence built. No more orders to follow because she was merely a princess, no more guilt for knowing something else should be done, and no more Roland. This was her, and it was her time to shine, it was her time to rise above everyone else and take charge. She would make her voice be heard.

When she reached the castle, the sun was starting to set, she could've gotten here sooner, but she didn't want her wings completely exhausted again. She knew Bog wouldn't harm her sister, he would be annoyed by her sure, but he wouldn't purposely hurt her, that she knew.

Her feet landed with barley a sound, to large goblins stood in the door way, growling at her sudden appearance. She sent them each a glare with made them pause, glancing between each other. She walked between them, ignoring the looks and concern on their faces. She marched through with her shoulders rolled back and her head high, the closer she got to the Throne room, the more her confidence seemed to rise. It seemed the further she was away from her kingdom, the more she could free herself from the bounds of it. The only thing she regretted was that she didn't bring her sword, she wasn't expecting a fight, but some part of her loved having it on her. Reaching the large doors, she pushed them open. Clasping her hands behind her back she walked into the room, stopping just under the large skylight meeting those blue eyes once more. She could feel his eyes roaming over her, his one eyebrow arching, this time she held her own, it was her turn to be strong, her turn to make him feel what she felt so many times before.

"I have come for my sister." Her voice came out strict and hard, earning a look from him.

"And you came in that? Not very lady like I must say."

"I left my wedding and didn't have time to change." Both of his brows shot up, she only shrugged her shoulders.

"That was your wedding dress?'

"No, the original was very plain and lady like. This was my design." She tilted her head to the side, taking a couple steps forward, the fabric moving in a way to expose her legs. She watched as his eyes darted over her. "You're getting off topic. My sister."

"If I don't release her?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I will fight my way through then, though I'm sure you wouldn't want your men dead." The threat to fight was real, though the killing was a little hesitant.

"You would kill?"

"For my sister, I would do anything." She took a couple steps closer, stopping at the bottom of the steps. She was now challenging him, her eyes boring into him. He stood and made his way down to her, stopping a few steps above her, he was trying to leer over her, but she wasn't afraid. Her head tilted to the side and her chin slightly out to him. She could feel her wings twitch at anticipation. His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before he straightened.

"Leave." She kept her eyes on him, but she could hear the shuffling of people leaving the room. He stepped around her, reaching his staff and a sword off to the side, he tossed it to her which she caught, twisting and testing its stability. It wasn't the best sword, but it had some craftsmanship to it.

"Alright tough girl, lets see how you far in a fight." He lunged at her and she simple twisted out of the way, swinging the sword to her back clashing with his. Twisting once again, she pushed his staff away from her. She held the sword out in front of her, her stance sideways as she looked at him. He didn't seem angry or flustered, he seemed somehow amused. A small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. She pivoted her foot, her wings expanding as they gave her an extra push forward, her sword and his staff clanging together.

"Look at you." His voice was teasing and light. She rolled her eyes at him, pushing off. She went to lunge at him again, but this time she flapped her wings just enough so she could jump over him, the leap caught him off guard and she tapped him on his back, spinning out of the way in time as he swung. Before she could fully get out of his way he grabbed her sword lurching her forward, in a swift motion he tossed her sword out of her hand and pinned her against his chest the staff trapping her. His voice came to her ear, whispering low enough to send shivers down her back. "Shouldn't get to cocky there, tough girl." She smiled to herself, pushing on his staff just enough to let her dip out underneath, sliding backwards between his legs, grabbing one of his legs she yanked, making him fall to the ground. Before he could recover she straddled him, her knees pinning his upper arms, her ankles crossing each other behind his legs. He went to bring up his forearms but she only grabbed his staff pinning it to the ground once more. She smiled triumphantly at him.

"I should say the same to you." She felt him buck under her, opening her wings she flapped sending a push against him, keeping him still. She kept her wings opened and raised an eyebrow at him. He only smiled, he bucked again this time his knee connecting with her back sending her a little further forward, before she could steady herself her knee slipped on one of his arms, taking the advantage he pushed her to the side, causing her to lose her balance. He was knowing above her, tossing his staff to the side he grasped her arms above her head, pinning her there on the ground. She huffed at the sudden change in position, earning a chuckle from him. He lingered above her for a moment, his eyes wandering her body before meeting hers once more. His eyes had darkened, she could feel her cheeks go warm. He then released her, rocking on his feet to stand extended a hand out to her. She took it as he helped her up. There hands stayed together for another second before they dropped.

"I must say, for a princess you fight well." She scrunched her nose at the word. "How long have you trained?"

"Technically, I haven't trained at all. In the dream about a year I think?" She placed a hand on her hip. "Even then we were pretty even."

"You've learned all that from a dream?" He shook his head and began walking to one of the doors off to the side. "You must be a natural."

"A natural?" He chuckled at her. She realised she was just following him, not quite sure where they were going.

"I assume the only ones who know how to fight are your soldiers? Trained, given certain weapons according to their fighting style?"

"Yes, though that's a division fairies make on their own."

"Ah, so none are surprisingly good at what they do?"

"No, my father once was, when he was younger."

"So, you get it from him then. Here, we allow anyone to pick a weapon, some are more skilled than others. We urge them to work on it, eventually they all become masters."

"Is that why you use a staff?" He laughed again, stopping just outside a door.

"No, I use the staff because it gives others a chance, I am much better skilled with a sword." She looked at him puzzled. "We'll test your skills later, see how good you are." He opened the door and instantly she heard her sisters voice.

"I just want to help!" Entering the room, she realized it was the infirmary. Dawn was standing at the end of a bed; a small goblin was laying in the bed. She turned to see Marianne. "Marianne! Tell them I just want to help!" She stood there, shocked, unsure what to do. It didn't seem to faze her sister that nothing happened. She heard Bog laughing beside her, glancing up he smiled down at her.

"When you left, I went to speak to her. After awhile I let her out, she just pranced around asking anyone if they needed help. She was convinced that you would be back. She ended up here." He waved to the room.

"You're ok with this?"

"She's not causing any harm, just a little irritating to the ears with her voice."

He scrunched his face in the direction of Dawn, this time making her laugh. This made Dawn turn and walk up to them.

"You laughed!" Marianne looked at her, unsure what she was trying to mean. "You NEVER laugh." She glanced to Bog, he was smiling triumphantly.

"I've laughed before Dawn."

"Nope." Dawn crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Your fake laugh, you never laugh laugh." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure Dawn."

"I'm ser- "The room suddenly shook and the far wall shattered sending splinters of wood and dirt in their direction. She wrapped her arms around Dawn, spinning so she would take most of it. She felt something hit her back, causing her to stagger forward. Pain shot up her back, she clutched tighter to Dawn. They waited for a moment to pass when the room stopped shaking. She slowly loosened her grip on Dawn, looking around them. The room was almost destroyed, the far wall practically gone. In the opening stood Bog, his hands balled into fists. She looked over to the bed to see the small goblin on the ground, curled into a ball. Releasing Dawn, she sprinted to the small figure. She realized then it was a child, the other goblin, she assumed was the doctor, was unconscious. Dawn was by her side in an instant. She picked up the child and passed it to Dawn.

"Get out, now." Dawn turned and bolted out of the room. She turned and picked up the doctor, she could feel the pain getting worse, but she ignored it. Lifting the doctor, she looked to Bog, who stood unmoved. "Bog!" He finally turned to her, his eyes burning with anger. He was in front of her in an instant towering over her. She wasn't afraid, but something told her she would have to choose her words carefully.

"Why is there an army of fairies attacking my castle?" She looked at him confused, she then cursed to herself realizing her father must have ignored her request. He took a step towards her, she only looked up at him.

"I will discuss this after we get this doctor out of here." She watched as his eyes glanced to her arms, stepping to the side he gestured for her to walk ahead. She managed to get out of the door when she felt his arm on her shoulder stopping her.

"Are you not in pain?" She glanced over her shoulder, confused.

"What ever it is, it can wait." The look on his face told her it was more serious than she felt. They walked back to the Throne room where a rather large group of goblins were gathered as well as Dawn and Griselda. She handed the doctor off to one of the larger goblins. She made her way over to Dawn whose eyes were wide. When she saw, Bog join them, she bit her lip, uneasiness and anger rising.

"It has to be Roland. He is the only one who would attack before talking." She saw Bog clench his jaw. "I asked the King to detain him before I left, clearly he didn't." The room shook, causing everyone to stagger. Griselda came from behind them, handing Bog his staff. "You should tell everyone to leave, you have an escape tunnel in the dungeon room, one of the large goblins could dig through making it larger and easier to move through." The pair looked at her, instead of arguing like she was waiting for, he turned to his mother who only nodded and took off. Slowly the goblins began to move, before they could join she saw a flutter of moment in the shadows. Looking up she saw Roland diving towards them, just as he crashed through the skylight she pushed Bog out of the way, grabbing his staff in time to stop Roland's attack. She held him there, her wings attempted to flutter but pain shot up as she did. Pushing against him, he landed on his feet. He had a dangerous look about him, something that made her cringe and take a small step back.

"You're coming back Marianne." Her hands tightened on the staff, readying herself.

"No."

"tsk, tsk, tsk. You will come home Marianne. I will drag you if I have to." He lunged at her, she brought the staff up, blocking his attack. She twirled it in her hands as she spun causing him to stumble forward and away from her. What she didn't see was that Dawn was still standing off to the side, before she could say anything Roland had grabbed her, holding his sword to her throat.

"Roland let her go!"

"Can't do that Marianne." He was slowly walking backwards. From the corner of her eye she saw Bog walking towards him with her. Ignoring the pain that was ceasing her body, she threw the staff towards Bog, lurching forward. She grabbed the hand that was holding the sword and her other hand grabbed the blade, loosening it enough for Dawn to duck down and spin away. She saw Bog grab her, pushing her behind him. She kneed Roland in the gut, taking the sword from him. Before she could spin the sword in her hand he lunged at her, his arms wrapping around her causing her to spin, her back against his chest. The room shook again, this time it seemed like the walls were giving out. He eyes connecting to Bog before Roland started flying up towards the skylight once more.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

She couldn't seem them any more as Roland dragged her up. They got outside just as she could hear the place collapse beneath them. He was flying towards the main entrance, as they got closer she could see the fairies gathered outside, swords ready and pointed at the goblins who managed to escape. She heads butted Roland and elbowed him in the side. She felt herself drop out of his grasp, she tried desperately to open her wings but they wouldn't obey. Fear laced through her as she realized what was wrong with her wings. The thing that hit her before must have hit her wings, they were either ripped or it hit the base of her wings. Either way she wouldn't be flying now. She watched as Roland dove for her, her back then hit something, the air leaving her lungs at the impact as a staff was in front of her stopping Roland's sword once more. She felt an arm around her waist that was squeezing tight as though she would fall once more.

"Let her go your scaly back cockroach." She could feel Bog laughing behind her, the way his chest vibrated against her back sent shivers through her.

"I do believe the princess said no." The way he said it this time made her smile a bit. It was the first time someone held it with such regard and power. She felt them lunge forward, the amount of force that was thrusted onto Roland made his wings falter, giving Bog enough time to hit him in the leg and gut, sending Roland tumbling down, his wings struggling to slow his fall. Bog's arm tightened a little more before he flew down, she felt her feet touch the ground, his arm slightly loosened but didn't leave her, she leaned into him, thankful that he was there. She watched as the fairy soldiers looked at her with confusion, their swords wavering and looking at each other unsure what to do. She felt Bog's breath on her neck, his lips brushing her ear.

"Do you wish me to stand next to you?" She shivered, nodding her head they walked together, she was off to his side and his arm was still around her. She didn't question why he was standing so close, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Why are you here?" Her voiced boomed over the silence, her people kneeling in front of her. She roamed over them with her eyes, finally meeting one, she waved her hand in a standing motion. The soldier stood, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Sir Roland believed you would be in danger, he told us how the Dark King had kidnapped the young princess Dawn." She looked to her right where Dawn was standing, she was already helping the goblins, ignoring the fact she had almost died.

"My father?"

"He was no where to be seen when Roland came to us. We wanted to help in any way, we truly believed you were and princess were in danger milady."

"I walk out on my wedding and you believed the groom that I was in danger? Please enlighten me as to how that makes sense. I never divulged as to where my sister was, just that I knew. You followed a man blindly who was rejected and you were about to slaughter with no thoughts of your own?" Her voice dripped in anger, making the soldier cringe. She walked out of Bog's arms, instantly missing the contact but she needed her soldiers to see her power. She lifted the soldiers face with her finger, his eyes were wide in fear. "You will go home after helping those in need, you will no longer follow Roland's orders. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." Dropping her finger, she turned in time to see Roland landing in between her and Bog. She walked up to him, stopping the swinging sword with her hand, if he wasn't so disoriented she was sure the sword would have cut her hand clean off. It only deepened the gash that was currently there. She brought her other hand up connecting it to his jaw, when he stumbled back she pulled the sword out of his grasp, flipping it in her hand and swinging her fist at him again, causing him to fall to the ground. She held the sword out to him, inches from his throat, the blood from her hand slowly making its way down the blade. He was about to speak but she drove the sword down, it cut his cheek and dug into the ground next to his head, his eyes widened and his face paled. She leaned down next to him, pulling the collar of his armor so he was lifted off the ground.

"You are no longer welcome in either kingdom. You are here by banned, should you show your face you will be imprisoned. Should you resist arrest, you will be set to treason." She dropped him, she watched as he scrambled up and took off. She made sure he was out of site. Looking over her shoulder she looked at the soldiers who looked at her baffled. "Help those that need it and return to the kingdom." They nodded in unison and moved around them. They helped any that were injured, she waved down one more. "I want you to grab some men and look in the rubble for any survivors." When she was, certain there were no eyes on her she allowed herself to tremble.

"You need to be checked out." She looked up to see Bog glancing behind her. She gave a weak smile.

"Others need to be tended to." He growled at her making her roll her eyes. "If it makes you happy, you can look and see how bad it is." He was spinning her before she finished, she could feel his hands lightly opening her wing, the other grazing across her back. She hissed at the pain as he continued to inspect it.

"You have a small tear near the base as well as a large cut between them. You won't be flying for a couple weeks." He slowly lowered her wing, turning her and grabbing her hand. The gash on her hand was still bleeding, though it was slowly drying. "You need a doctor before this close." She let him look over her, making sure there were no more injuries on her, when he was satisfied he took a step back. "You have a couple marks here and there, but only the two that need immediate attention." He sighed, looking around them. "Though it seems there isn't a place to do so."

"You could bring your people back to the kingdom, until yours is rebuilt." He raised an eyebrow at her, but she only shrugged her shoulder, wincing at the motion. "My father might not understand, but he won't have a choice in this."

"Very well, I will tell my mother to bring the people." A soldier approached them, his eyes downcast.

"Your highness, we have helped all we can though I am afraid many need medical attention."

"Send half to the kingdom, with myself, the rest will stay behind and escort King Bog's people back to the castle." The soldier looked at her question but only nodded his head.

"You would allow your soldiers to escort?"

"They may have followed Roland here, but they did so in good thought. I believe they know who to follow now." She began walking, looking through the large crowd until she saw the bobbing of blonde hair. Reaching her sister, she lightly tapped her. "Dawn, some of us are heading back while the others are to be escorted, will you be coming with me or staying behind." Dawn crossed her arms and tried to glare at her.

"You really got to ask?" She rolled eyes at her, she was adorable when she tried to play angry.

"Fine, but at least keep an eye out for Roland." They said their goodbyes and she began to walk, the sun was all but set, leaving an orange glow in the sky telling her it would only be an hour or so before it was completely night. She watched as her soldiers began flying back, some glanced her way but none stopped, she didn't blame them, they were probably afraid and unsure how to approach after everything. They were loyal to the family, but they never really thought for themselves. She stopped as Bog landed in front of her.

"You do realize it will take hours before you get back?"

"So, they must wait, big deal." She walked by him, before she got far he lifted her into his arms causing her to yelp at the sudden motion. Before she could protest he had already taken off. He kept slightly behind the soldiers, trying to keep out of ear shot.

"You just have to ask tough girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and huffed. She just went through all that, looking like a leader only to be handled by another man. He only chuckled at her.

"Sure, you don't."

They flew in silence for most of the flight. She had all but melted into his arms, her head resting against his chest. She let her mind wander, unsure of what they should do if Roland was to appear again. What she was going to tell her father and how she was going to explain how the King of the Dark Forest was there with his people. She knew she would have to bend the truth a little, but it made her nervous all the same. What peaked her curiosity the most was how Bog was being so nice, almost protective of her. She had knowledge of him from her dream, but for him she was a stranger who came crashing through his door twice, once being weak and the second strong and demanding. Both times he caved into helping her, not really questioning why or what she was doing. She looked up at him, her eyes roaming his features. They were jagged and pointed, what she assumed would be his hair was pulled back, tilting her head it almost looked like a type of crown. His nose and chin were pointed and long, but the way they had suited him, she looked up into his eyes, those blue bright eyes.

"See something you like princess?" She could hear the amusement and teasing in his voice.

"Why are you so nice?" He raised an eyebrow at her, if she would already know the answer, but when she connoted to stare at him he sighed.

"The first time you crashed through my doors, I will admit, I was ready for a fight. Yet when I watched you unfold, something in your physic told me you meant no harm. The way you looked at me spoke volume. When you told me of your dreams it only made more sense."

"But you don't know me. You just excepted the fact I stormed in, twice I might add." He chuckled, his arms tightening around her.

"True, but when you came the second time, looking, well, like that." His eyes roamed over her quickly before looking out ahead again. "The way you held yourself, and practically demanded your sister, and the way you held your own against the fight told me there was more to you. The way you cared for my people before anything. The way you fearlessly went for your sister, not afraid of the consequences. How you stood against your own kin. That has the makings of a Queen." She looked out and saw the castle was just in view. Letting her gaze drop her voice came out weak.

"I'm no Queen…" She felt him tense, his arms tightening around her.

"You should be." She looked up at him and his eyes bore into her, he held truth in those words. She dropped her gaze once more, her fingers played with a small part of her dress. They flew the rest in silence, when they reached the front door her father was standing there, he was red in the face yelling at a soldier until he saw her. Bog placed her on the ground, he fathers instantly wrapping his arms around her. She gave a weak hug back, unsure what her father was going to say.

"Marianne, where is your sister?" He leaned back, holding either side of her, practically shaking her, she winced at the pain. "What, what is it, are you hurt?" He looked over her, and turned her around, she could hear him gasp. "Get the medic ready in her room! Now!" He all but dragged her through the castle, she looked behind her, bog only nodded and stood there talking to the soldiers. She heard her father ranting, about what she wasn't sure. When they finally reached her room, she sat on her bed, her father practically yelling at the doctor as she worked her way around her wings, she bit her lip trying to hold back the yelp of pain. It took an hour for her wings to be properly wrapped and only a couple minutes for her hand. She watched as the doctor packed her things and left, leaving a couple things for her to change the bandages. When it was just her and her father, he knelt in front of her, brushing back a couple stray hairs from her face.

"What happened Marianne?" She let the tears well up.

"You wouldn't listen to me! You pushed me towards Roland, to ignored my advice, you ignored me!" She let the tears fall, sobbing into her hands. Her father wasn't one for comforting so he stayed there, a hand on her knee rubbing in circles. She told him everything, stopping here and there to calm herself. When she was done, she looked up at him, he was hurt, tears in his own eyes, but she knew they wouldn't fall.

"I am sorry Marianne. I will clean up the mess Roland made, I will help restore Bog's kingdom and give any resources we can. I want you to rest for the next couple days and when I hold a council, I would be glad to have you there." He gave her a small pat on her back before leaving her room, she was alone once more. The tears still fell, but they no longer made her tremble.

Her father tried to mean well, she knew that, but he was still seeing her in a light that wasn't what she wanted. He was just trying to give her the false sense of hope, she knew he thought she was acting out in her own way as Dawn did. She kept her eyes on the floor, not willing to look or move. She could attend the council meeting, but she knew that they would pretended to debate about her opinions but as soon as she was gone they would go ahead and make their own choice. It didn't matter what happened and she didn't blame her father, it was how he was and nothing would change that.

"You alright tough girl?" He heard snapped up to see Bog standing in the window, leaning against the frame arms crossed. There was a small smile, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. She gave a weak laugh, her eyes drifting to the floor in front of her once more. She could hear him hopping down from the window and make his way towards her.

"Doesn't matter. It will all go back to the way it was soon enough." She saw him kneel in front of her, she felt a finger lift her chin, but she closed her eyes, the tears still falling.

"Come on tough girl, look at me." She only shook her head. Her voice came out shaky and raspy.

"I can't. I either wake up and this was a dream or it is real and it will all go back to the way it was." She felt herself start to shake slightly. She knew in a few weeks the walls around her would suffocate her once more, her sister would go back to chasing a new man every couple day, her father would try and marry her or Dawn off. The castle would move on as though nothing happened with Roland or the wedding. She didn't want that, she wanted her voice to be heard, she wanted to the kingdom to thrive not remain the way it was, but no matter how many times she shouted, acted or pleaded, nothing was going to happen.

"Tough girl." She shook her head again. "Marianne." His voice was low, almost a growl, making her eyes snap open without her consent. The way his voice called her name sounded as though he was demanding she listen. When she looked his eyes, they were a dark blue, reminding her of a stormy night. She went to speak but his lips were on her before she could. The kiss made her gasp allowing him to use his tongue, it was hard and rough but needy. Her hands came up and grasped onto his armor while his other hand snaked around her waist. He broke this kiss, glaring at her, he looked at her with such intent and longing it sent a shiver down her back. Her brows came together in confusion, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. His voice was low, she could hear the small growl as he spoke. "When my castle is restored you will be coming home." She went to speak again, but he kissed her once more, this one seemed to be impatient. When he pulled back he raised an eyebrow. "You've told me you don't feel at home here, that you've dreamed of being in the Dark Forest. We may not know each other very well, but in my kingdom, we do believe in fate. I thought it was a tale for the young and weak, for I once thought someone loved me. Seeing you barge into my kingdom, I knew that I wanted you by my side. I didn't know your name, just that I wanted you there. I knew that the tales were true and it was just the lucky few who grasped it. Watching you stand for your people and your people not fully respect you, it made me angry. You have everything it is to be a Queen." He stood, bringing her with him, one hand stayed on her hip as the other brushed the hair out of her face, his fingers lightly wiping away the tears that seemed to stop.

"My own people don't- "He placed a finger on her lips.

"These are not your people. If they were, they would have listened and followed you long ago. They would have seen through Roland's act; your father would have more faith in you. It took the death of the both for the kingdom to finally see who you are. It took me no time at all to see the potential you wield." She stared at him, it truly shocked her how this man who barley knew her was telling her that she was Queen regardless of the kingdom, that he saw what she was trying so desperately for others to see. He had somehow seen all that in a few brief moments of being together. She brought her hand up to his face, the motion startling him but he didn't move. Her fingers roamed over his face, trying to remember each dimple and sharp edge. There was a deep fear that this wasn't real, that one day she would wake and this would be but a distant memory. She went on her toes, the pit in her stomach growing at the fear she wouldn't be able to do this. She moved her hand behind his head, her lips hovered over his, she brushed against him, she could feel him smiling, the hand on her hip gripping tighter. She connected their lips, keeping it soft. She felt her stomach flutter as she knew this was real, she believed it with every fiber that he wasn't going to fade away once more. That he would stand by her, and she by him. By the time her wings healed he would have his castle once more. She grabbed onto him harder, there lips almost bruising at the urgency. His other hand fell to the other side of her hip, pulling her closer making her back arch so she was leaning into him. Her hand wrapped around his neck, practically molding into him. She let out a soft moan as his nails dug into her earning a small growl from him. When she finally broke the kiss, keeping her lips hovering his, she peered up through her lashes, determination and a knew urge to fight once more. His eyes shone back the adoration and lust as they stared at one another. Before their lips met again she whispered to him;

"The Queen Will Rise."

A.N.: Don't worry, I have one more chapter, possible two before this is over, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, it might take me a little longer to post the next one as I am bouncing between 2 jobs and only get a day off every 6 days. That goes for all my other stories for those of you following or reading more than this one. I do hope you enjoyed this and apologize for any typos. Please feel free to leave any reviews or questions and I will do my best to respond! Thanks guys!

Also, sorry for any disappointment if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, took me awhile to think of this chapter, but I fully enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
